


Q.I. é diferente de Q.E.

by PCSP



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Hamadacest - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Threeshot, hidashi, tadahiro, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCSP/pseuds/PCSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Você está ocupado?”<br/>Ele olhava para essa simples mensagem em seu smartphone se questionando o quanto gostaria de estar ocupado: daria tudo, verdadeiramente tudo, para estar muito ocupado nos braços da pessoa que ele desejava em todos os aspectos da sua vida. Infelizmente a realidade sempre é bem diferente dos sonhos, ainda mais um tão proibido quanto o dele.<br/>“Não, não estou ocupado” ele respondeu e logo atendeu a ligação que veio segundos depois de apertar o botão de enviar.<br/>— Pode contar comigo, eu vou te deixar muito ocupado... — o combustível das suas mais reprimidas fantasias prometeu, finalizando seu cumprimento com uma risada pretensiosa e promissora.<br/>Ele fechou os olhos, deixando sua mente se perder naquele timbre magnífico enquanto suspirava fundo. Não, não era a voz que ele queria ouvir, mas era muito parecida e sua imaginação podia muito bem fazer um bom serviço ali.<br/>Afinal, era isso que ela sempre fazia.<br/>Esta era a sua sina: se ele estava fadado a aceitar uma realidade sem felicidade, era preferível continuar a viver naquela fantasia.</p><p>[UA] *Hamadacest* *TadaHiro* *Hidashi* *Threeshot* *Romance* *Lemon*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 00110001

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens da fanfic pertencem aos cartunistas Steven T. Seagle e Duncan Rouleau (Solaris & Big Hero 6 – Marvel Comics); roteiristas Don Hall e Chris Williams (Operação Big Hero – The Wall Disney Studios); mangaka Haruki Ueno (Baymax – Shonen Magazine) e a doujinka Mebameba.  
> A trama, no entanto, me pertence. 
> 
> Warnings: cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual, incesto e linguagem chula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Olá leitores, novos e antigos! Sejam bem-vindos a mais uma aventura da PCSP Uzumaki fora do fandom de Naruto. o/  
> Quem acompanha minha página no facebook e tudo mais deve ter percebido como eu estou fascinada por BH6 e possivelmente já esperava que eu fosse escrever alguma fanfic nesse fandom. Inicialmente a ideia foi para oneshot, mas devido ao pedido dos leitores de diminuir o tamanho dos meus capítulos, o planejamento se tornou uma threeshot.  
> A fanfic se passa em um universo alternativo, com base principalmente no filme e no mangá (não há muita referência ao HQ, a não ser alguns pequeníssimos detalhes). No entanto, ela foi escrita de uma forma que qualquer pessoa pode ler, tenha ela acompanhado uma das três versões de BH6 ou não. Aliás, até quem não viu nem o filme da Disney pode ler e entender a fanfic, pois não há nenhuma revelação de spoiler e todos os personagens são apresentados com detalhes.  
> Eu estou absurdamente apaixonada pelo casal e espero que vocês gostem da minha fanfic. ^^ Por favor, após finalizarem a leitura me deem suas opiniões, responderei os comentários com muito prazer!  
> Obrigada à Sabrinanbc pela revisão! =D Valeu amiga!  
> Um beijo e boa leitura a todos!

 

**Q.I. ≠ Q.E.**

**00110001**

Aos cinco anos de idade, apenas desenvolvendo fórmulas com giz de cera enquanto as demais crianças faziam desenhos na aula de artes, Hiro Hamada conseguiu provar um teorema matemático que até então se mostrava impossível de ser decifrado. Tadashi Hamada, seu único irmão, não tinha mais do que doze anos quando essa notícia chegou até sua família por meio de um comunicado afobado e admirado do diretor da escola, mas ele tinha maturidade o suficiente para perceber que aquilo alteraria a rotina dos irmãos por completo: bastava descobrir se essa mudança seria para melhor, ou para pior.

No mesmo dia em que essa notícia veio à tona, Hiro e Tadashi foram levados às pressas pela sua tia Cass para a filial da Organização Mensa (1) de Kyoto, onde fizeram testes de quociente de inteligência, o tão conhecido e famigerado “teste de Q.I.”, para determinar a capacidade cognitiva de ambos.

Os resultados foram muito surpreendentes.

Tadashi foi classificado com cento e quarenta de Q.I., o que por si só já demonstrava estar no começo da escala de superdotação e deixou sua tia com um brilho de orgulho no olhar que ele jamais se esqueceria. Hiro, no entanto, tirou duzentos e trinta e um no teste, o que deixou até mesmo os especialistas completamente abismados. Cass não ficou com o mesmo brilho no olhar, temendo que talvez uma inteligência tão superior fosse se tornar um problema no futuro. Esse medo não era atoa: com duzentos e trinta e um no teste, Hiro entrava efetivamente na lista das cinco pessoas vivas com o maior Q.I. do planeta.

Cass podia não ser mãe biológica de Hiro e Tadashi, mas os amava como mãe, e seu instinto maternal não mentiu: as semanas seguintes foram sombrias, principalmente para Hiro.

Tadashi lembrava-se muito bem do tanto que seu irmãozinho apanhou na escola quando os professores souberam das “boas novas” e decidiram a elogiá-lo na frente dos alunos, achando, em sua despreparação pedagógica, que isso influenciaria todos a estudarem mais e deixaria Hiro orgulhoso de si. Foi uma inaptidão profissional que gerou consequências nefastas: o conceito de “bullying” foi compreendido pelos irmãos Hamada antes mesmo da palavra cair na mídia e campanhas estudantis; as brigas eram constantes, e Hiro foi se afastando cada vez mais dos colegas de turma, optando por isolamento na intenção de apanhar menos no seu dia a dia.

A tia dos garotos não entendia exatamente o que estava acontecendo na escola de Hiro, pois o próprio menino não tinha a coragem necessária para contar a sua tia. Tadashi tentava explicar que Hiro tinha alguns hematomas pelo corpo e que isso só podia significar brigas, e Cass ficou lívida quando finalmente aceitou a realidade. Discutiu com todos os funcionários da escola e, no fim das contas, optou por mudar seu sobrinho mais novo de instituição, matriculando-o na escola onde Tadashi estudava desde a primeira série.

Hiro realizou os testes para mudança e pulou várias séries por conta de seus resultados, estudando com crianças mais velhas que, apesar de não o agredirem fisicamente, o maltratavam psicologicamente, mantendo-o longe convívio estudantil e só se aproximando do garoto quando precisavam desesperadamente de nota para passar de ano. Entretanto, Tadashi estava na mesma escola que ele, e assim os dois passavam o tempo dos intervalos juntos, brincando ou inventando coisas que apenas mentes geniosas como a dos dois eram capazes de imaginar.

Hiro parecia feliz ao lado de Tadashi, praticamente venerando todo o momento de companhia que tinham, mas nenhum dos dois, por mais geniosos que fossem, perceberam a dependência que criaram um para com o outro por conta dessa imensurável aproximação, e o quão complicado isso poderia tornar a relação dos dois num futuro próximo.

Anos depois, já com respectivamente com 21 e 14 anos de idade, depois de formados há quase um ano, Tadashi e Hiro convenceram Cass a mudar de cidade para que pudessem deixar esse estigma de “gênios” para trás: cidade nova, vida nova. Mudaram-se para San Fransokyo, onde Cass abriu uma cafeteria bastante aconchegante que logo atraiu um público alternativo da cidade; Tadashi iniciou os estudos de terceira graduação no Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo (popularmente conhecido como SFIT); e Hiro...

Bom, Hiro se tornou um “garoto problema”.

Inteligente como nunca, o caçula era capaz de montar robôs incríveis com materiais baratos e recicláveis. Só que em vez de se dedicar a montar algum robô que fizesse o bem para sociedade, como Tadashi tentava a todo custo fazer com Baymax (seu projeto de conclusão do curso de engenharia mecatrônica), Hiro usava sua aparência infantil e seu grande conhecimento em robótica para ganhar as robô-lutas nos becos da cidade, se metendo em confusão tanto com pessoas perigosas quanto com a polícia em virtude de suas apostas ilegais.

Os próximos anos foram complicados. Hiro continuava a participar desses torneios, que aconteciam cada vez mais distantes de casa (pois, é claro, seus truques se tornaram conhecidos nas brigas locais e ele teve que se distanciar cada vez mais de seu bairro para usar a sua aparência inocente em prol do ganho financeiro). Tadashi, desesperado com a segurança de seu irmão, se viu obrigado a instalar alguns rastreadores em seus calçados (no celular seria muito previsível) para poder encontrá-lo nestes momentos de rebeldia e salvá-lo dessas confusões. Vivia cidade a fora em cima de sua moto Vespa PX 200, a qual conseguiu comprar com a bolsa estudantil minúscula que recebia da faculdade (ou "Nerdlândia", como Hiro gostava de chamar), gastando rios em gasolina e brigando com seu irmão caçula a cada novo flagra seguido de resgate.

Cass não gostava deste comportamento, mas tentava mudar a rebeldia de Hiro lhe dando atenção em vez de dar broncas. Tadashi, já cansado de tudo isso, adotou a posição de “pai punho firme” e brigava com Hiro sem parar, enquanto Cass o defendia para tentar amenizar os ânimos na casa. O primogênito Hamada não entendia as motivações do irmão, e de certa forma tinha a esperança de que tudo fosse uma fase que se encerraria com o fim da adolescência.

Infelizmente, não foi isso que aconteceu.

O Hamada caçula continuou lucrando com atividades fora da lei durante muito tempo e, agora prestes a completar dezoito anos e se tornar maior de idade, sequer pensava em entrar numa faculdade (algo que Tadashi insistia para que fizesse desde que se mudaram para aquela cidade), ou em acompanhar os negócios promissores de tia Cass (que já abria duas filiais de sua cafeteria).

Parecia que o único objetivo de vida de Hiro era deixar Tadashi totalmente louco de preocupação!

No presente momento, Tadashi andava de um lado para o outro, observando seu celular como se aguardasse uma notícia importantíssima. Seus olhos castanhos estavam focados, mas repletos de olheiras, resultados das noites mal dormidas daquela semana. Seu cabelo castanho-escuro, curtos e sempre bem penteados, agora estava bagunçado e escondido embaixo de um boné virado com a aba para trás; duas canetas descansavam em sua orelha, uma de cada lado, para acelerar as anotações rápidas que sempre fazia. Apesar de toda a correria em estudos e horas no laboratório da faculdade, seu físico continuava forte e pouco convencional para um "nerd da robótica" como ele. O primogênito Hamada era considerado um dos alunos mais bonitos da faculdade e todos ficavam extremamente surpresos ao descobrir que ele estudava engenharia mecatrônica e não algum curso mais voltado para atividades físicas: ele certamente possuía porte físico e altura para isso, se assim desejasse.

Para o desprazer de todos os seus admiradores, só existia três coisas que ocupavam a mente de Tadashi Hamada no seu dia a dia: Baymax, provas e Hiro Hamada. E seu irmãozinho, sem sombra de dúvidas, era o seu maior problema no momento.

— Vamos lá, seu cabeça-dura... Onde você está? — Tadashi murmurava, olhando o aplicativo do celular enquanto batia o pé com impaciência, aguardando o funcionamento do GPS para lhe dar as coordenadas do rastreador.

Sua tia ligara ainda pouco dizendo que Hiro não voltou pra casa desde ontem e que não atendia celular, perguntando se Tadashi sabia algo sobre o paradeiro dele. Óbvio que o primogênito não sabia de nada: enquanto Hiro ficava aí brincando com a sorte e inconsequência, Tadashi estava sofrendo para terminar os aprimoramentos finais em seu robô Baymax e estudando ininterruptamente para as últimas provas da faculdade. Tadashi chegou a dormir no laboratório na noite anterior! Será que sua tia não podia tentar manter Hiro dentro de casa pelo menos esse mês? E Hiro poderia ao menos lhe dar uma folga nestes momentos de crise, aquele mimado inconsequente!

Antes que Tadashi pudesse xingar ainda mais seu irmão mentalmente, o GPS finalmente resolveu funcionar.

— Puta merda! — ele exclamou, quase tropeçando em seus próprios pés enquanto corria em direção ao estacionamento da SFIT.

Hiro já tinha se metido em muita encrenca, muita encrenca _mesmo_ ; mas desta vez ele passou de todos os limites.

 

**(***)**

 

— Você vai ser maior de idade em dois meses, Hiro! Dois meses! — Tadashi gritava, com a paciência totalmente esgotada, se controlando ao máximo para não levar a briga a um nível físico.

De certa forma, Hiro andava pedindo por uma surra: ele girava os olhos, tirando sarro da histeria de Tadashi e mascando um chiclete despreocupadamente, enquanto checava as articulações de seu robô Megabot como se nada de errado tivesse acontecido ali.

Dizer que Tadashi estava lívido era, no mínimo, esperado.

— O maldito delegado entortou uma das engrenagens quando guardou minhas coisas... — Hiro murmurou, avaliando o robô de aparência ridícula (mas de letalidade absurda) como se Tadashi não estivesse surtando bem à sua frente, prestes a se descontrolar e lhe dar uns cascudos.

Tadashi o agarrou pelos ombros, forçando-o a olhá-lo nos olhos, já começando a tremer de raiva.

— Se você já tivesse dezoito, eu não iria conseguir te tirar da delegacia! — exclamou, erguendo o tom de voz — Você iria precisar de fiança, sua ficha ficaria suja!

— Eu sei. — Hiro respondeu, assoprando uma bola de chiclete até estourar, dando de ombros e parecendo totalmente despreocupado.

— Ah, mas é claro que sabe! — Tadashi exclamou, empurrando o garoto para trás e passando as mãos na cabeça para se acalmar; percebeu que em meio a correria havia perdido seu boné por aí. Que maravilha... — Hiro Hamada: o gênio sabe-tudo! Como pude me esquecer?

— Cale a boca, Tadashi! — Hiro exclamou, dando-lhe as costas, agora se sentindo verdadeiramente ofendido — Você não precisava ter vindo não, porra! Eles iam me liberar hoje, com ou sem sua presença.

Tadashi mordeu o lábio, acalmando-se um pouco ao respirar fundo. Com Hiro, a situação era um pouco complicada: ele não se importava de ser xingado (apesar de Tadashi querer dar o bom exemplo e raramente usar palavras chulas na frente de Hiro), mas ser chamado de “gênio” era algo que o ofendia intensamente, apesar de ser um elogio para a maioria das outras pessoas. Hiro já apanhou muito na sua infância por conta dessa palavra, era compreensível o terror que sentia ao ouvi-la.

— Desculpe. — Tadashi murmurou, colocando uma mão no ombro de Hiro, puxando-o para que ele se virasse — Eu estou estressado com você, mas não devia ter feito você lembrar de coisas ruins.

Hiro não se virou, e Tadashi suspirou pesadamente. Estava morrendo de dor de cabeça, o cansaço das noites mal dormidas abaterem ainda mais o seu físico e ele daria tudo para estar em casa dormindo naquele momento; infelizmente, depois de deixar Hiro em segurança teria que voltar para o laboratório e compensar o tempo perdido.

Pra ajudar o seu grau de esgotamento, Hiro parecia nunca entender o seu lado e o quanto ele se sacrificava por ele. Céus, ele queria tanto resolver esse problema com Hiro de uma vez por todas, mas era tão difícil entender essa rebeldia adolescente!

— Por que você faz isso? — ele perguntou pela primeira vez dentre tantos anos de torneios ilegais e apostas lucrativas.

Tadashi sempre supôs que fosse pelo dinheiro, já que o material que Hiro usava em suas invenções não era mais tão barato assim, mas ele estava começando a pensar que se tratava de outro problema: um vício em apostas, talvez.

— Você não entenderia. — Hiro respondeu rispidamente, puxando o ombro pra longe de seu alcance — Você nunca entende. Faz o seguinte: volta logo pro seu laboratório, eu vou a pé pra casa.

Isso dito, o garoto começou a caminhar, acelerando cada vez mais o passo. Estava longe e sem dinheiro, a polícia confiscou tudo que ele ganhou na noite de apostas, então só lhe restava uma carona com Tadashi ou fazer todo o percurso de vinte quilômetros a pé. Ele preferia a segunda opção; estava exausto demais para ouvir as lições de Tadashi e brigar com ele, andar parecia bem menos cansativo.

O mais velho ficou estático por alguns segundos, olhando com descrença para as costas de seu irmãozinho que se afastava cada vez mais.

 _Mas que teimoso!_ — pensou, indignado, colocando o seu capacete e subindo na moto.

Até pensou em deixar Hiro continuar seu showzinho e voltar a pé, mas o caminho era perigoso e Tadashi se preocupava demais para deixá-lo só na calada da noite. Deu partida na moto, dirigindo devagarzinho ao lado do irmão, o qual caminhava o mais rápido que conseguia.

— É por causa do dinheiro? — Tadashi insistiu, seguindo o irmão de perto — Você sabe que com o seu conhecimento de robótica pode fazer o triplo num primeiro emprego na área, e com uns cursos de aperfeiçoamento você...

— Pra que eu vou pra uma faculdade para me ensinarem o que eu já sei, hein? Por causa de um papel? Um diploma pra entregar pra você e pra tia Cass? A troco de quê? — Hiro exclamou, irritado, acelerando mais o passo e tentando encontrar algum caminho na rua que Tadashi não pudesse acompanhar motorizado.

Ele queria ficar sozinho, poxa! Será que era pedir demais?

— Hiro, sobe na moto.

— NÃO! — o adolescente explodiu, gritando alto e fazendo sua garganta doer com a intensidade do som, parando de andar e olhando para seu irmão com extrema irritação — Eu não preciso de você, Tadashi! Vá logo pra sua faculdade, pra trabalhar no Baymax, a coisa mais importante da sua vida. Você nem sequer notou minha falta ontem! Só deve estar aqui porque a tia Cass ligou!

Tadashi novamente ficou sem reação; não estava esperando por uma explosão como aquela, e naquele momento ele soube que alguma coisa não estava certa com Hiro; ele estava bem mais nervoso e instável do que o normal, e isso fazia Tadashi se lembrar do passado.

Ele estremeceu, pensando mil possibilidades ruins. Estaria Hiro sofrendo com bullying de alguma natureza novamente? Seria por isso ele estava tão entristecido e irritado? Tadashi iria matar quem tivesse machucado seu irmão de novo!

— Hiro, não fale um absurdo como esse. — Tadashi sussurrou, um pouco assombrado pela acusação que acabara de ouvir — Não existe nada mais importante na minha vida do que você. Você é meu único irmão, você é tudo que eu tenho! Me diga quem te deixou triste assim, eu vou fazer ele pagar.

Hiro riu, olhando para o céu enquanto se perdia em sua gargalhada nervosa sem qualquer tipo de alegria. Quando se controlou, olhou para Tadashi de forma acusatória; o mais velho sentiu seu sangue congelar, não gostando nem um pouco de ser alvo daquele olhar gélido.

— Já não basta toda a ironia da minha vida, você ainda vem falar mentiras pra mim.

Hiro não aguardou uma resposta, correndo para o lado oposto da rua, sabendo que o politicamente correto Tadashi jamais pegaria a contramão para persegui-lo. Dito e feito, o primogênito Hamada acelerou a moto e tentou dar a volta na quadra, mas foi lento demais; Hiro desapareceu de sua vista, e Tadashi até passou as próximas horas procurando-o pelas ruas da cidade, tentando fazer a última acusação de seu irmão fazer algum sentido em sua mente enquanto realizava as buscas.

Mas o rastreador, estranhamente, parou de funcionar naquela noite. Ele não encontrou Hiro.

 

**(***)**

 

Quando já era quatro da madrugada, Tadashi desistiu de sua busca e retornou para casa. Subiu as escadas com cuidado, sabendo que tia Cass possivelmente havia acabado de cair no sono (ela costumava ter insônia de preocupação toda vez que Hiro dava um sumiço daqueles, e acabava adormecendo quase no amanhecer). Torcia para que Hiro estivesse bem, mas não havia mais o que fazer: as buscas recomeçariam na manhã seguinte, e ele precisava dormir o quanto antes; se não, acabaria dormindo no guidão e iria sofrer um acidente antes de encontrar o seu irmão rebelde.

Todavia, ao chegar no quarto, Tadashi encontrou Hiro. O garoto estava deitado em sua cama de solteiro, não havia trocado de roupas e elas agora empesteavam o ambiente com um cheiro forte de cigarro. Tadashi sabia que seu irmão não fumava (Baymax o analisava sempre, com ou sem a permissão de Hiro, e tinha um quadro da saúde dele atualizado semanalmente em seu HD), mas o cheiro indicava que com certeza passou em alguma robô-luta antes de voltar para casa. Isso explicava as notas de cem em cima da mesinha de cabeceira; como ele conseguiu fazer a primeira aposta sem dinheiro, Tadashi realmente não sabia dizer.

Olhou para o pé da cama, encontrando os calçados de Hiro jogados com a sola para cima. Pegou um deles e o analisou, tentando descobrir qual era o problema do rastreador, e descobriu que Hiro havia retirando o pequeno chip eletrônico de debaixo da palmilha do tênis.

 _Mas se ele sempre soube que meu rastreador estava ali, por que só agora ele resolveu sabotá-lo?_ — Pensou, tentando achar algum sentido naquilo.

Tadashi logo desistiu de sua reflexão, pois estava cansado demais para sua mente fazer sentido. Talvez fosse melhor dormir algumas horas para depois pensar no que fazer com Hiro e como rastreá-lo novamente agora que ele descobriu seu esconderijo.

Sentou-se na beira da sua cama, apreciando a serenidade de Hiro do outro lado do quarto. Seu irmãozinho havia amadurecido bastante: estava mais alto, chegando quase a um metro e setenta de altura; seu corpo criava forma e, apesar de continuar esguio como sempre, alguns músculos de seu abdômen estavam evidentes abaixo da camiseta comprida, que acabara se enrolando em meio a sua movimentação e mostrava um pouco mais de pele do que deveria mostrar. Como a camiseta estava erguida, não havia nada cobrindo suas pernas além da bermuda já um pouco apertada que Hiro insistia em usar e deixava bem aparente as coxas grossas e o quadril afeminado que o garoto adquiria com o tempo. Hiro sempre tentava esconder as mudanças em seu corpo com camisetas compridas e casacos largos, e se negava a comprar novas bermudas e calças, sabendo que Tadashi iria tirar sarro dele de alguma forma por ter “pernas de menina” (Tadashi era seu irmão, afinal de contas; pegar no pé de Hiro fazia parte do pacote).

Tadashi estremeceu, suspirando fundo e ainda demorando mais alguns minutos analisando o físico de Hiro. Não sabia ao certo porque, mas sempre foi muito prazeroso para ele ver a forma como seu irmão crescia e se tornava cada vez mais belo fisicamente, sem perder os detalhes intrínsecos de sua natureza: apesar de todas as maravilhas que a puberdade fizeram em seu corpo, seu rosto continuava com a mesma expressão sapeca de sempre; os dentes da frente levemente separados ainda tornavam o sorrido se de Hiro bastante infantil e meigo, o rosto arredondado, o cabelo castanho sempre bagunçado e os olhos também castanhos e amendoados, grandes e pidões, só fechavam com chave de ouro sua bela aparência de moleque atrevido que Tadashi sempre adorou apreciar.

Era inevitável para Tadashi fazer de tudo para protegê-lo; seja dos outros, seja de si mesmo. Os sonhos que ele andava tendo com Hiro o preocupavam e, por isso, talvez não fosse tão surreal assim considerar que Hiro deveria ser protegido até mesmo do primogênito Hamada.

— Você vai me deixar louco de verdade, seu cabeção... — ele murmurou, levantando-se da cama e aproximando-se de Hiro com passos silenciosos.

Abaixou-se, retirando uma mecha do cabelo de Hiro de seus olhos e apreciando suas feições relaxadas com devoção. Viu alguns rastros de lágrimas em seu rosto, iluminado pela luz da lua que sempre banhava abertamente aquele lado do quarto.

Estaria Hiro chorando por causa da briga que tiveram? Tadashi nunca via Hiro chorar, isso era bastante incomum.

Preocupado, ele resolveu tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo, e para isso usaria métodos pouco usuais: seu irmão era o tipo de pessoa que nunca se abria sobre os seus problemas, mas o que ele disse aquela noite antes de fugir de Tadashi indicava que algo complexo estava acontecendo com ele. Se Tadashi não tinha informações, talvez outra pessoa pudesse ter; eles andavam tão distantes, com toda certeza Hiro estava com novas amizades e, quem sabe, desabafaria com eles sobre esses supostos problemas.

Tomando o devido cuidado para não acordar o garoto, enfiou a mão debaixo de seu travesseiro em busca do aparelho celular. Sabia que Hiro sempre o colocava ali antes de dormir, talvez para ter a certeza de que ouviria o despertador tocar.

— Bingo. — Tadashi sussurrou baixinho, apertando o botão do meio pra ver se o aparelho tinha bateria. Acendeu e, para facilitar bastante a sua vida, estava com a tela desbloqueada.

Evitando um possível flagra, Tadashi escondeu o aparelho no bolso da calça e caminhou lentamente até o banheiro, tentando ficar o mais longe possível de Hiro. Apoiou-se na pia enquanto vasculhava os aplicativos abertos, mas não encontrou nada fora do normal: não havia nada além de mensagens dele, tia Cass, algumas sobre as robô-lutas e outras com fornecedores de peças ou assuntos relacionados. Nada fora do normal. A agenda telefônica também não tinha números suspeitos, mas Tadashi não perdeu a oportunidade de bloquear alguns telefones; quanto menos informação Hiro recebesse sobre as lutas, melhor.

Continuou procurando e estava quase desistindo quando finalmente encontrou algo suspeito.

— Hiro tem Skype? — Tadashi se surpreendeu, abrindo o aplicativo para ler as mensagens.

Skype era um programa meio ultrapassado nos dias atuais para os irmãos Hamada, pois tanto Hiro quanto Tadashi possuíam um plano ilimitado de chamadas de vídeo. Entretanto, ao abrir a mensagem Tadashi entendeu que ao contrário das chamadas de vídeo comuns, Hiro não usava o Skype para se comunicar com a família.

Mal abriu o aplicativo e já recebeu uma mensagem, antecedida por um grande histórico de conversa: “Oi, não conseguiu dormir?”.

— Ah... Mas é agora que eu descubro tudo!

 

**(***)**

 

Dizer que o mundo de Tadashi desabou poderia parecer exagero para muitos, mas se as pessoas entendessem metade de seus sentimentos, perceberiam que não era nada inferior ao mais puro apocalipse. Se ele pudesse voltar no tempo e impedir a si próprio de fazer o que fez, ele não pensaria duas vezes.

O que ele encontrou no histórico do Skype de Hiro ia muito além do que ele podia ou deveria ver. Moralismos a parte, se qualquer outra pessoa visse o que ele viu seria ruim, mas não _tão_ ruim. Ele, Tadashi Hamada, não podia ter feito aquele flagra: porque aquilo alimentava algo em seu interior que ele tentava desesperadamente conter nos últimos anos.

Resumindo o caos, seu irmão mantinha contato com algumas pessoas na internet, possivelmente "amigos" que fizera em redes sociais, conversando sobre assuntos bastante comprometedores. Ele detinha o cuidado de usar um pseudônimo genérico no nome de usuário, assim como uma foto bastante embaçada que não deixava a pessoa do outro lado da tela saber detalhes sobre sua aparência e idade. O problema real estava no conteúdo das mensagens...

Com algumas pessoas, Hiro trocava imagens sexuais. Fotos próprias, bastante expostas, mas sem mostrar o rosto. Tadashi só sabia que essas fotos eram de Hiro porque ele tinha uma marca de nascença bem pequena na coxa, e a "pessoa das fotos" também tinha. Nada do rosto aparecia, o que dificultava qualquer identificação, mas Tadashi conhecia aquela marquinha desde que trocou as fraldas de Hiro pela primeira vez. E ele tinha que ser sincero agora: Hiro _realmente_ cresceu.

Tadashi suspirou, escondendo o rosto corado com as mãos e escorregando em sua cadeira. Hiro iria deixá-lo louco, ele estava totalmente perdido. Ele não deveria ter observado aquelas fotos com a sagacidade que viu, e definitivamente não podia ter mandado todas elas para o seu e-mail para ficar admirando mais tarde. Hiro era seu irmão mais novo, e não alguém que deveria lhe causar desejo daquele jeito.

O pior de tudo é que esse “desejo” não era de agora: Tadashi tinha sonhos eróticos com Hiro desde pouco depois da mudança, quando o mais novo começou a atingir a puberdade. Ele tentava ao máximo não pensar nisso e esconder seus sentimentos, fugindo de seu irmão sempre que podia, tentando educar a sua mente a não pensar besteira ao manter-se longe de sua tentação. Fazia um trabalho relativamente bom: pensar em Baymax e na faculdade o ajudava a não se perder em pensamentos impróprios.

Bom, pelo menos até ele ver aquelas malditas fotos e os sonhos voltarem com força total.

Uma semana depois flagra, mas sua inquietação não diminuíra. No presente momento, Tadashi acabara de acordar de um sonho particularmente quente com Hiro, não pensando duas vezes a se render aos seus impulsos mais primitivos: aproveitou que estava sozinho àquela tarde de sábado e se permitiu um alívio na solidão de seu quarto, enquanto agarrava uma das camisas usadas de seu irmãozinho e deixava a imaginação fazer o serviço. Tadashi teve um dos melhores orgasmos de sua vida e, para alguém que já tivera algumas “experiências de fato” com sexo, considerar uma masturbação solitária algo tão inesquecível só podia ser decorrência de sua fantasia atual.

Era essa a intensidade que Hiro causava na sua libido; e isso era totalmente assustador.

— Eu... eu não posso...

Tadashi suspirou fundo, derrotado, se colocando de pé mecanicamente e andando em direção a cama de Hiro. Não se importou por ela estar bagunçada, apenas deitou-se nos lençóis amaçados e deixou o perfume de Hiro impregnar em sua pele, inalando o cheiro do seu travesseiro com uma completa devoção.

— Eu vou pro inferno. — ele murmurou, abraçando o travesseiro de Hiro e tentando não deixar sua mente viajar nas imagens que vira no celular do garoto (e que agora estavam bem guardadas em seu próprio celular): várias das fotos íntimas de Hiro foram tiradas naquela cama onde Tadashi agora se encontrava.

Ele sentiu seu corpo estremecer, imaginando Hiro dando prazer a si próprio naqueles mesmos lençóis, se deliciando com a sensação de enviar fotos como aquela para estranhos. Grunhiu, enciumado. Ele sabia que as pessoas do Skype não tinham conhecimento quem Hiro era de verdade, mas isso não diminuía seu ciúme: Hiro era dele, só dele, e ele não queria dividir.

Ele não _iria_ dividir. Ponto final.

 

**(***)**

 

Hiro não se importou em anunciar sua chegada e simplesmente chutou a porta do quarto ao entrar. Jogou-se na cadeira de qualquer jeito, cruzando os braços, irritado por ter tido alguma esperança de que Tadashi iria atrás dele naquela noite. É óbvio que ele não estava lá; era véspera da maldita feira de exposições que SFIT realizava todos os anos e, pra variar, Tadashi estaria na equipe direta do Callaghan para avaliar os novos prodígios.

— Que se explodam os “novos prodígios”. — Hiro murmurou, empurrando Megabot para dentro de uma gaveta e fechando-a com toda a sua força.

Ele mal via a hora desse maldito curso de Tadashi acabar, não aguentava mais ver seu irmão dedicar vinte e quatro horas de sua vida para essa faculdade e Baymax, aquele robô maldito. Tia Cass dizia que ele estava com ciúmes, mas isso era um absurdo! Como que ele iria sentir ciúmes de uma máquina? Tá certo que Tadashi parecia se preocupar muito mais com essa máquina do que ele, mas ainda sim... Não era ciúmes. Não era!

Talvez só um pouco...

— Estupido Baymax. — Hiro murmurou deitando a cabeça na escrivaninha, sentindo-se mais exausto do que deveria.

Era uma sensação ruim voltar para casa depois de uma longa noite de trabalho (bom, para ele as robô-lutas eram seu trabalho) e sequer encontrar seu irmão para trocar uma ou duas palavras com ele. Não que eles estivessem no melhor dos relacionamentos no momento, desde a briga no dia da delegacia eles mal se falavam, nem dentro e nem fora de casa. O máximo que faziam era trocar palavras na frente de tia Cass, para não fazê-la sofrer com toda essa picuinha, mas ainda sim andavam se encontrando bem pouco.

Hiro queria ficar de bem com Tadashi, ele realmente queria. Mas Tadashi sequer voltava pra casa, fugia dele como o diabo foge da cruz, e isso foi alimentando ainda mais seu rancor. Depois de três dias mal cruzando com seu irmão (o qual dividia quarto com ele, só pra constar o absurdo de sequer encontrá-lo por tanto tempo), Hiro decidiu que não ia dar o braço a torcer daquela vez. Tadashi estava ignorando a sua presença? Ótimo! Ele sabia pagar na mesma moeda.

Suspirando, pegou seu celular no bolso e conferiu suas notificações, desejando, bem no seu íntimo, que Tadashi tivesse mandado alguma coisa. Não havia nada dele: apenas duas propagandas, três mensagens de garotas (que ele não fazia ideia onde conseguiam seu celular e ele nunca respondia) e uma notificação no Skype.

Skype... Os momentos no Skype o relaxavam. Ele conseguia conversar e fazer “outras coisas” usando esse aplicativo, e isso supria um pouco a sua necessidade de ver Tadashi. Não fazia mal uns quinze minutinhos de conversa antes de dormir, certo? Tadashi não ia voltar pra casa aquela noite mesmo, e tia Cass já deveria estar dormindo há horas. Ele tinha a privacidade necessária para passar algum tempo... er... no Skype.

Abriu o aplicativo e leu a mensagem recebida.

_“Oi, eu troquei de usuário, perdi a senha do outro. Me adiciona?”_

— Usuário kyle_takachiho (2)?  Quem é essa pessoa?

Hiro não se lembrava quem era aquela pessoa, mas não fazia muita diferença. Todos na lista de contatos de Hiro eram iguais para ele: alguém para ele falar bobeiras e passar tempo enquanto fantasiava e resolvia seus “problemas”. Simples, fácil e indolor.

Dando de ombros, aceitou o novo contato, que ficou online na sua lista de amigos.

 _“Oi”_ o estranho que se autodenominava “Kyle” cumprimentou; a foto era escura e Hiro não conseguia lembrar-se de ter visto alguma pessoa com a mesma imagem _“Se lembra de mim?”_

 _“Não”_ Hiro respondeu, digitando enquanto saia da mesinha e deitava em sua cama, empurrando o calcanhar de seus tênis com as pontas dos pés e retirando-os antes de se enfiar debaixo do cobertor _“Tem certeza que nós nos conhecemos?”_

_“Ah, eu não esperava que você fosse se lembrar de mim mesmo. Mas eu não teria como me esquecer de você”._

Hiro girou os olhos, deixando o celular cair ao lado de seu corpo. Sim, ele dava bola para essas pessoas no Skype, mas detestava quando eles iniciavam alguma coisa com ele, ainda mais com essa conversinha batida. Muitos insistiam para se encontrar pessoalmente, e Hiro tinha a impressão que era esse o caminho que essa conversa seguiria. Sendo assim, não estava disposto a continuar batendo papo.

Estava quase adormecendo quando o celular vibrou, anunciando um convite para chamada de vídeo. Hiro suspirou cansado, mas resolveu aceitar a chamada, cobrindo a câmera frontal com o polegar.

— Minha câmera não está funcionando. — ele mentiu, olhando para a tela e se surpreendendo ao entender a imagem do outro lado — Que... Mas que merda é essa?!

Não era nada incomum essas chamadas de vídeo, e geralmente Hiro se deparava com imagens sexuais ou então closes em abdomens desnudos. Todavia, parece que aquela pessoa em questão adotou uma abordagem bem diferente...

O seu "novo contato" tinha várias fotos dele, e elas estavam impressas e espalhadas sobre um chão de concreto de cor neutra. O ambiente do vídeo era escuro, mas Hiro conseguia identificar sua própria silhueta nas fotos filmadas. Apesar de ser estranho alguém chegar ao ponto de imprimir suas fotos, não era estranho ele ter tantas cópias.

A maioria dos contatos do Skype eram encontrados em aplicativos de encontros, e lá todos se conheciam. Hiro sabia que ele era famoso por lá, que suas fotos eram trocadas com afinco e, de certa forma, ele se sentia bastante lisonjeado por essa atenção. Ele sabia que não deveria se sentir dessa assim, que não era algo bom ser tratado como uma mera motivação sexual dentre tantas pessoas, mas a autoestima de Hiro era tão baixa que ele enxergava tudo isso como uma forma distorcida de receber um elogio.

— Como eu disse: pra mim, você é inesquecível. — o Kyle falou; sua voz soou rouca, ríspida, e familiar.

Hiro sentiu seu corpo todo arrepiar: podia jurar que se parecia muito com a voz de Tadashi, apesar de levemente mais rasgada. A voz era rouca demais e pareceria forçada se Tadashi falasse assim, mas era muito semelhante. E isso deu um novo interesse para Hiro continuar a brincadeira.

— Louco. — Hiro sussurrou, sentindo um misto de medo e excitação. Não que ele quisesse alguém louco como aquela pessoa, mas ele gostaria que alguém em particular desse tanta atenção assim pra ele, e era muito fácil para a mente criativa de Hiro tapar o buraco com fantasias.

Só por precaução, verificou rapidamente seus aplicativos de segurança e seu GPS desativado. Sabia o suficiente de tecnologia pra ter a certeza de que ninguém conseguiria rastrear seu celular, mas não custava se assegurar disso.

— Bom, você podia tentar refrescar minha memória e me fazer me lembrar de você, né? — Hiro respondeu, pensando no quão furioso Tadashi ficaria se soubesse o que ele andava fazendo.

Será que Tadashi teria ciúmes? Claro, Tadashi não estava necessariamente fazendo algo sexual na faculdade ou com Baymax (e pensar um absurdo desses o fez rir baixinho), mas se tia Cass estivesse certa e Hiro realmente sentisse ciúmes de Tadashi, poderia Tadashi ter qualquer natureza de ciúmes por ele também?

Ele queria tanto que Tadashi sentisse por ele o mesmo que ele sentia...

— Ah, não vamos brincar assim. — o estranho respondeu; Hiro buscou os fones de ouvido na gaveta, desejando ouvir a voz dele de forma mais nítida — Se você não quer se mostrar pra mim, eu não vou me mostrar pra você. Não tem problema, minha imaginação é fértil, eu me contento em ouvir.

Hiro colocou os fones, ouvindo a respiração entrecortada do estranho do outro lado da tela e alguns sons característicos que Hiro conhecia muito bem: ele estava se tocando, com toda certeza, os sons não mentiam.

— Seu nome...? — Hiro indagou, sentindo seu rosto se tornar mais avermelhado e a vontade de começar a brincadeira de uma vez se tornar cada vez mais forte.

— Me nomeie você. Sou quem você quiser que eu seja.

  1. — Hiro não pode deixar de pensar, sorrindo de canto de boca.



Colocou o celular na cama, mantendo cuidado em cobrir a câmera com o lençol. Se ajeitou um pouco melhor e retirou a camisa, abaixando suas calças com velocidade enquanto chutava as cobertas para longe. Não havia motivos para esconder seu corpo ou se incomodar em fechar a porta; ninguém entraria ali pelas próximas dez horas.

— Seu nome será “Tadashi”. — Hiro murmurou para o aparelho, recebendo um murmuro de contemplação do outro lado da tela.

— Alguém especial para você? — Kyle perguntou, parecendo curioso, sua voz soando um pouco mais ofegante do que antes.

— Não é da sua conta. — Hiro respondeu, um pouco mais ríspido do que intencionava.

Realmente não era da conta dele, e ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de explicar seus desejos incestuosos para um estranho sem nome e sem rosto. Existiam coisas que não devem ser ditas, principalmente para desconhecidos que nada mais serviam do que uma mera válvula de escape das suas frustrações.

— Ok, certo. E como eu devo te chamar?

Essa pergunta era, no mínimo, importante. Ele poderia pedir pra chamar pelo nome de usuário mesmo, mas a voz do estranho era tão parecida com a de Tadashi, ele não podia deixar essa oportunidade passar. Afinal de contas, seu nome é um nome muito comum no Japão, não é mesmo? Não havia problemas.

Oh, dane-se. O tal “Kyle” nem ia acreditar que o nome é real mesmo.

— Hiro. — ele respondeu, sentindo um pouco de nervosismo ao revelar seu nome. Afinal, era a primeira vez que ele revelava seu nome real para alguém no Skype; ele só torcia para que a informação não fosse repassada para os outros usuários.

 — Hiro...  — ele pronunciou seu nome de uma forma tão puramente obscena que Hiro foi incapaz de conter um gemido suave em sua garganta. O estranho, ou melhor, o “falso Tadashi” riu de maneira obscura, possivelmente ouvindo o gemido suave que ele deixou escapar — A partir de agora, você vai fazer tudo que eu mandar; acho bom estar pronto para isso.

Pronto para quê? Para se jogar na sua fantasia de cabeça? Bom, Hiro com certeza estava pronto para isso.

— Eu faço qualquer coisa. — ele respondeu, começando a ficar também ofegante, sentindo suas mãos estremecerem e aguardando os comandos para que, finalmente, aliviasse toda aquela tensão.

 

_... Continua..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Mensa: é uma organização real constituída por indivíduos que têm como pré-requisito possuir um Q.I. elevado, tendo que ter um determinado resultado para poder integrar esse grupo. Apenas 2% das pessoas do mundo tem o Q.I. mínimo para poder entrar na Mensa. Ela foi criada em 1946, na Inglaterra, e detém filiais no mundo todo pra se fazer os testes de Q.I. com um valor simbólico, e se você tirar o resultado mínimo de superdotação, a organização te chama para entrar. Depois de fazer o teste e receber o convite, a pessoa não se torna obrigada a entrar, só se ela quiser; mas não há como alguém que não atingiu a nota necessária ser chamado para esse grupo.
> 
> (2) Kyle Takachiho: o nome é uma referência.  
> “Kyle” vem do personagem homônimo da doujinka mebameba.tumblr.com, a qual faz um doujinshi de BH6 e insere esse personagem que possui características físicas idênticas à de Tadashi, e acaba bagunçando a vida do Hiro, que quer se aproximar cada vez mais dele por saudades do irmão. Eu gosto muito do personagem, quis fazer uma pequena homenagem aqui.  
> “Takachiho” é o sobrenome do Hiro na história em quadrinhos de BH6. Escolhi o sobrenome também para homenagear o HQ de alguma forma.
> 
> N/A: Espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando! Aguardo opiniões nas reviews! <3 Beijos a todos!


	2. 00110010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Oi leitores!!  
> Estou muito contente que vocês gostaram da fanfic e bastante gente decidiu acompanhar! Obrigada, de coração, principalmente àqueles que não conhecem BH6, mas decidiram ler por confiança ao meu trabalho. ^^  
> Espero que gostem do novo capítulo. Amei todas as reviews, e aguardo mais opiniões de vocês.  
> Um muito obrigada a sabrinanbc pela revisão, valeu amiga!  
> Beijinhos a todos, boa leitura!

**Q.I. ≠ Q.E.**

**00110010**

Passaram-se seis meses desde a primeira chamada de Skype com a pessoa que se auto intitulava “Kyle Takachiho” ou, pelo menos, a primeira que Hiro se lembrava. Muitas outras vieram desde então: eles mantinham um contato quase que diário, e Hiro estava satisfeito com a atenção recebida. Não conversavam muito além de toda a dinâmica sexual que suas conversas possuíam, mas o Hamada acabou revelando alguns detalhes da sua rotina, como o fato de que dividia quarto com seu irmão e que eles deveriam ser um pouco “cuidadosos” no uso indiscriminado do Skype.

Kyle não pareceu muito preocupado com essa notícia, apenas um pouco curioso. Perguntou para Hiro muitas coisas sobre o seu irmão, mas o adolescente foi cuidadoso em não revelar nada, muito menos o seu nome. Kyle ainda adotava “Tadashi” quando eles estavam “brincando”, e não mais questionou da onde surgiu esse nome. No mais, pouco conversaram sobre suas vidas, e Hiro nada sabia a respeito daquele estranho do outro lado da tela além do fato de que ele conseguia lhe causar muito prazer.

Muito prazer _mesmo_. Hiro não sabia ao certo que tipo de “magia” acontecia, mas a voz de Kyle, tão semelhante à de Tadashi, o deixava totalmente louco. Kyle também gostava muito de falar as sacanagens mais absurdas do mundo, e isso era um ponto positivo e fez com que Hiro colocasse uma estrelinha de favorito naquele contato do Skype (sendo bem sincero, Hiro nunca mais deu bola para os demais contatos além dele).

Mas já fazia uma semana que ele não cruzava com seu contato favorito do Skype e, pela sua vontade imensa de virar o dia dormindo, não seria tão cedo que eles iriam se encontrar.

— Hiro, levanta dessa cama. — Tadashi falou do outro lado do quarto enquanto digitava um trabalho da faculdade, sem levantar os olhos de seu notebook.

Hiro deixou um ruído irritado escapar de sua garganta, girando o corpo na cama e lhe dando as costas.

— Me deixa dormir. — o garoto suplicou, envolvendo-se ainda mais nas cobertas, escondendo quase seu rosto inteiro nelas.

Ouviu Tadashi expirar com força, talvez indignado pelo seu comportamento, mas o “tec-tec” de digitação no teclado não parou nem por um segundo.

— Já são duas da tarde, vá fazer alguma coisa útil, seu vacilão.

— Vai fazer suas “nerdices” e me deixa em paz, ‘Dashi. — Hiro exclamou, fechando os olhos e se aconchegando ainda mais nas cobertas.

Desta vez, Tadashi não acatou seu pedido. Logo Hiro ouviu passos acelerados, e sentiu seu corpo ser girado e sua coberta agarrada com força. O mais novo segurou a outra extremidade com determinação, nem um pouco disposto a ter seu cobertor arrancado.

Se fosse há um ano, possivelmente Tadashi conseguiria arrancar suas cobertas; mas Hiro não era mais o menino franzino de antes e se finalmente cresceu o suficiente para se equiparar em força física com o irmão, conseguindo manter o cobertor sobre seu corpo.

 _Crescer tem algumas (poucas) vantagens..._ — ele pensou, dando um sorriso de canto de boca vitorioso e ganhando um levantar de sobrancelha irritado por parte de Tadashi.

— Hiro, levanta vai! — o mais velho tornou a repetir, soltando o cobertor antes que o rasgasse e cruzando os braços, contrariado — Hoje é sábado, vamos fazer alguma coisa juntos. Eu tenho um projeto novo, quero te mostrar.

O tom de voz de Tadashi fez Hiro fitar o olhar pidão de seu irmão. Instantaneamente sentiu seu coração acelerar e sentiu uma grande vontade de acatar àquele pedido. Ele quase cedeu, afinal, não havia nada que fosse tão nostálgico em sua vida quanto ver os experimentos de Tadashi e participar em seus aprimoramentos.

 _Quase_...

— Eu ‘tô cansado. — Hiro se explicou, desviando o olhar de seu irmão e fitando a parede como se lá estivessem escritas a solução para todos os seus problemas — Eu trabalhei a semana toda por causa do campeonato, e esse fim de semana quero colocar o sono em dia.

— Agora você está chamando essa babaquice de robô-luta de “trabalho”? — indignado, Tadashi questionou — Não era você quem sempre queria passar um tempo comigo? Eu tenho um tempo agora.

— Novidades: as coisas mudam, Tadashi.

Tadashi pareceu um tanto ofendido com aquela frase, mas desistiu de tentar argumentar com seu irmão teimoso. Deu-lhe as costas, voltando para a sua cama e colocando fones de ouvido, focando ao máximo em sua frenética digitação, possivelmente tentando ocupar sua mente para não brigar com o adolescente mais uma vez.

Hiro sentiu-se um pouco mal ao ver seu irmão irritado daquela forma, mas não poderia aceitar Tadashi por perto do jeito que a situação se complicara cada vez mais nos últimos meses. Bem verdade que nada mudou: ele ainda desejava ficar ao lado de Tadashi e sentia falta dos momentos que eles tinham antigamente, mas ele não conseguia mais passar um tempo junto com o irmão e não deseja-lo para si. Já era muito difícil antes de ele começar a interagir com Kyle no Skype, mas agora estava praticamente _impossível_. Toda vez que ouvia a voz de Tadashi, ele automaticamente pensava em besteira, e se ele aceitasse passar um tempo com o irmão nessas condições, seria descoberto inevitavelmente.

Se isso acontecesse, senhoras e senhores, o mundo de Hiro iria desmoronar. Não era nem uma mera possibilidade, era um _fato_.

Havia momentos em sua vida que Hiro desejava voltar no tempo. Era tudo tão mais fácil quando ele ainda não tinha noção de seus sentimentos por Tadashi, tão mais tranquilo antes de toda aquela carga hormonal da adolescência complicar toda a sua vida. Hiro sentia falta de ouvir a risada de Tadashi, de planejar projetos que dificilmente dariam certo (apenas para perceber que, milagrosamente, a maioria deles funcionavam e Tadashi ficava sempre com um sorriso de completude estampado no rosto). Era delicioso sonhar com Tadashi em seus lençóis, dentre suas pernas, mas era complicado demais; seria tão mais simples se pudesse voltar à simplicidade de antes.

Para piorar ainda mais a situação, já fazia mais ou menos quatro meses que Tadashi parou de tentar fugir de Hiro e estava forçando uma reaproximação, justo agora que Hiro estava tão incontrolável em seus sentimentos. Seu irmão podia ter feito isso antes de toda aquela loucura com Kyle começar, não é mesmo? Hiro conseguia se controlar naquela época, teria dado tudo certo! Mas não, ele tinha que esperar as coisas complicarem daquele jeito.

_Inacreditável!_

Hiro suspirou baixinho, pegando o celular debaixo do travesseiro e olhando as notificações na tela. Não era culpa de Tadashi tudo isso que acontecia, ele precisava parar de tentar culpá-lo sempre. Não era normal esperar que seu irmão retribuísse um sentimento tão condenável como aquele, ou que entendesse o que se passava em sua cabeça. Ele desejava poder voltar no tempo porque ele sabia que o que ele sentia por Tadashi _nunca_ iria passar. Era forte demais, era mais intenso do que qualquer coisa que ele já sentiu em sua vida; Tadashi era o seu “tudo”, não uma paixonite adolescente qualquer como geralmente ocorria com garotos no auge da adolescência. Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer para poder voltar a conviver com a simplicidade de antes com o seu irmão; mas ele queria, _e muito_ , poder voltar a interagir com ele.

Ele estava com saudades...

Deixando de lado o seu momento de tristeza e indignação com seus sentimentos (e hormônios, malditos hormônios!), Hiro abriu o Skype; não conseguiria dormir agora que a melancolia bateu à porta e, mesmo se ele adormecesse, teria sonhos ruins.

Mal a tela de contatos abriu e Kyle já o chamou para conversar:

 _“Oi.”_ ele digitou; Hiro se aprumou um pouco mais nos cobertores, levando o aparelho para dentro deles e cobrindo a cabeça _“Você sumiu a semana toda”._

Era verdade. Não que quisesse sumir, mas ele realmente estava “trabalhando” bastante. Metade da cidade resolveu organizar um campeonato maior de robô-luta e Hiro acabou participando. Ele tinha batalhas todas as noites, e as finais seriam naquela madrugada. Ele não teve tempo para entrar no Skype, por mais que sentisse falta das “conversas”.

 _“Eu estava ocupado, muito trabalho.”_ Ele digitou e, como sempre, Kyle não pediu maiores detalhes.

Às vezes, Hiro tinha a impressão que ele sabia no que ele trabalhava, mas é claro que nãos e passava de uma ideia absurda. Kyle não sabia quem ele era, assim como ele não sabia quem era a verdadeira pessoa por detrás daquele apelido inventado. Era tudo um pressentimento tolo e infundado e Hiro, como um evidente adepto da ciência e não do misticismo, não iria se curvar diante de tanta babaquice.

 _“Eu senti sua falta.”_ Kyle respondeu e Hiro sorriu de maneira comedida, imaginando como a voz quase igual a de Tadashi soaria falando essas palavras. Ele gostaria de ouvir isso... _“Podemos tirar o atraso agora?”_

 _Agora?_ — Hiro repetiu em sua mente, abaixando um pouco as cobertas e espionando Tadashi no outro lado do quarto, o qual parecia totalmente atendo a tela do computador, possivelmente ouvindo música no último volume de seus fones de ouvido.

 _“Meu irmão tá no quarto.”_ Hiro disse, sentindo-se um pouco travesso. A resposta não foi uma negativa, afinal de contas.

Kyle demorou a responder, possivelmente pensando numa saída.

_“Então não vamos fazer chamada de vídeo nem de áudio, apenas leia o que eu vou digitar pra você.”_

Isso deixou Hiro desmotivado. Ele queria ouvir as sacanagens de Kyle, e não ler. Ler não tinha graça.

 _“Você pode falar, sou só eu que não vou poder responder.”_ ele insistiu, esperançoso.

_“Eu já te disse uma vez e repito: eu jogo dentro das suas limitações. Você não mostra pra mim o seu corpo, então eu não te mostro o meu; você não me diz seu nome real, então eu não digo o meu; se você não pode falar, eu também não vou falar.”_

_“Sem graça.”_ Hiro digitou, não conseguindo impedir o beicinho contrariado em seus lábios. Kyle conseguia ser bastante frustrante quando queria. _“Não é que eu não queria fazer chamada de áudio com você, eu quero, mas como o Tadashi tá aqui não dá. Eu posso compensar quando você não puder falar.”_

Enviar.

Ele apertou enviar.

ELE APERTOU ENVIAR!!

— M-merda!! — Hiro sussurrou, olhando pra o smartphone totalmente mortificado, sentindo uma vontade tremenda de se levantar e bater a cabeça na parede até desmaiar. Como, como que ele pode deixar o nome de Tadashi escapar assim!? Tá certo, ele havia acabado de acordar, ele estava sonolento, mas... mesmo assim!

Se Kyle buscasse “Hiro e Tadashi” no Google descobriria sobre os testes na Mensa e sua vida em Kyoto, e teria um ponto de partida para buscá-lo! Ele poderia encontrar o Tadashi na página da SFIT e contar _tudo_ pra ele!

 _“Então ele é o seu ‘Tadashi’, uhn?”_ Kyle escreveu, fazendo o coração de Hiro disparar ainda mais _“Os irmãos Hamada... Eu desconfiava.”_

— Não! — Hiro sibilou, verdadeiramente apavorado àquela altura do campeonato.

_“Não, eu falei sem querer, é habito falar ‘Tadashi’ contigo, ele não é meu irmão.”_

Quem ele queria convencer com essa mentira mais deslavada do mundo? Era até ridículo uma pessoa com o grau de inteligência que ele tinha não ter a capacidade de mentir de uma maneira mais convincente. Tadashi sempre o “pegava no pulo” e, pelo jeito, nem pra mentir na internet ele prestava.

 _“Não estou te julgado, Hiro.”_ Kyle respondeu, ainda digitando uma mensagem mais longa _“Eu já suspeitava, você não pensa que eu não tinha buscado ‘Hiro e Tadashi’ no Google, né? Mas essa foi a confirmação que eu precisava.”_

 _Será que eu devo bloquear? Será que eu devo mandar um vírus e acabar com a máquina dele? Não adianta, ele acessa o Skype pelo computador e celular, ele vai ter a cópia da conversa na outra máquina. —_ Hiro pensava em todas as possibilidades, detestando aguardar o restante da resposta de Kyle, que ainda digitava. Se ele pudesse fazer um desejo nesse momento, certamente seria voltar no tempo apenas cinco minutos e não ter entrado no Skype!

 _“Eu não vou contar para ninguém.”_ Kyle disse e Hiro finalmente conseguiu respirar de verdade, ouvindo seus batimentos cardíacos pulsarem em seus ouvidos de tão fortes que se encontravam naquele momento _“Se você sair comigo, é claro.”_

Hiro voltou a se desesperar, olhando para a tela enquanto sentia seu corpo tremer num misto de vergonha e indignação. Kyle fazia algum tipo de chantagem?! Ele não podia aceitar esse tipo de coisa, ele não iria cair numa palhaçada dessas!!

 _“Ei, eu estou brincando.”_ Kyle respondeu depois de algum período sem resposta, como se adivinhasse o descontrole de Hiro. O Hamada adolescente não pôde deixar de pensar o quão idiota Kyle poderia ser ao fazer essas brincadeirinhas sem graça, e o quão parecido com Tadashi ele ficava ao fazer esse tipo de coisa _“Mas o convite é sério: se você quiser sair comigo, eu estou a fim de te conhecer pessoalmente.”_

_“Você acabou de descobrir que eu gosto do meu irmão e agora que inventa de me chamar pra sair? Qual a sua lógica?”_

Ele demorou um pouco para responder dessa vez, mas a resposta eventualmente veio:

_“Antes eu sabia que poderia receber um não facilmente porque você gostava do tal ‘Tadashi’ e se ele te chamasse pra sair você sumiria; mas agora eu sei que o seu ‘Tadashi’ nunca vai olhar pra você. Ele é uma pessoa proibida, então eu tenho uma chance.”_

_Tadashi nunca vai olhar pra você..._

_Tadashi nunca vai olhar pra você..._

_Tadashi nunca vai olhar pra você..._

Hiro lia essa frase mil vezes, sentindo um nó grande em sua garganta e uma vontade forte de chorar. Colocou o rosto para fora do cobertor mais uma vez, fitando Tadashi olhar para a tela de seu notebook enquanto prendia a sua atenção na leitura de algo, não cruzando olhar com ele ou percebendo que era observado.

Ele parecia concentrado e, com toda certeza, não estava pensando nem por um segundo nele. Hiro era seu irmão, nunca seria nada além disso. Tadashi nunca olharia para ele, Kyle estava certo e Hiro sempre soube disso.

Só que doía _bastante_ , ter a verdade esfregada na sua cara por outra pessoa...  

Sentindo-se bastante melancólico de uma hora para a outra, Hiro cobriu sua cabeça com as cobertas e viu que Kyle começava a digitar mais uma mensagem ao mesmo tempo em que o “tec-tec” de Tadashi recomeçava.

Por algum motivo, Tadashi começou a irritar Hiro profundamente.

— Dá pra você parar de fazer tanto barulho, porra!? — Hiro gritou para Tadashi, virando na cama, ainda se escondendo abaixo dos cobertores. Seu irmão, todavia, não respondeu (nem deveria ter ouvido sua explosão, por conta da música alta no fone de ouvido).

 _“Me dê uma chance. Prometo que ao vivo sou muito melhor do que a distância.”_ Kyle mandou, finalmente terminando de digitar, agora aguardando uma resposta de Hiro.

O garoto, enfezado, se acalmou um pouco ao receber aquele pedido. Pensar que alguém o desejava de verdade era reconfortante, e ele realmente considerou essa possibilidade. Tá certo que seria perigoso, Kyle era um desconhecido, mas Hiro não era nenhuma criança indefesa. Marcando para se encontrarem em lugares públicos, durante o dia, não haveria perigo.

Não foi o medo de conhecer alguém da internet que o impediu de aceitar o convite. Não... Por mais que Hiro odiasse admitir isso, foi aquele idiota nerd sentado do outro lado do quarto que o impediu de dizer “sim”.

 _“Não dá.”_ Hiro respondeu, digitando rápido antes que perdesse a coragem; Kyle era um cara legal, apesar de um pouco stalker, e não merecia ser enrolado _“Você é legal e tudo mais e acho que está certo quando diz que poderia ter uma chance comigo, mas eu não consigo te dar essa chance.”_

 _“Como assim não consegue?”_ foi a resposta que recebeu, e dessa vez ela veio em tempo recorde.

 _“Eu gosto demais dele para sair com outras pessoas.”_ Hiro digitou, sendo ainda mais sincero do que esperava ser _“É por isso que eu mantenho tudo on-line, é o máximo que eu posso levar a diante.”_

_“Ele é seu irmão. Eu tenho certeza que posso te ajudar a esquecer.”_

_“Você não me conhece.”_ Hiro começava a se sentir irritado com a prepotência de Kyle e a maneira como estava subestimando a intensidade dos seus sentimentos _“Eu nunca vou deixar de olhar pro Tadashi assim, por mais que eu queira vê-lo de um jeito diferente.”_

Hiro ainda aguardou mais alguns segundos por uma resposta, mas no fim resolve bloquear o contato de uma vez e deixar isso tudo para trás. Ele já devia ter feito isso há muito tempo e, querendo ou não, seria a palavra dele contra a de Kyle caso essa história viesse à tona. Muito provavelmente não moravam na mesma cidade, ele não devia temer tanto assim o que Kyle iria fazer com aquela revelação. Agora, talvez, ele conseguisse colocar as ideias no lugar e com o tempo voltaria a se controlar quando estivesse perto de Tadashi. Quem sabe eles poderiam voltar a se tratar como irmãos, principalmente agora que Tadashi parecia desejar sua companhia.

_Quem eu quero enganar? Nunca vai passar, nunca vai melhorar, nunca!_

Ainda irritado, Hiro empurrou as cobertas para baixo e sentiu uma onda de ira gigantesca, chegando a impulsionar seu braço para jogar o celular no outro lado da parede, mas se refreou a tempo, deixando-o apenas cair na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, causando um barulho forte e fazendo Tadashi desviar sua atenção para o garoto.

Hiro, todavia, estava preocupado demais tentando refrear um ataque de pânico para notar a atenção que recebia. Ele estremecia da cabeça aos pés, batendo os dentes como se sentisse frio, tamanho era o nervosismo que precisava enfrentar: por que diabos ele não conseguia se livrar desses sentimentos e seguir em frente?

_Porra, como eu sou idiota! Não dá mais pra viver assim, não dá! Quem em sã consciência deseja seu irmão desse jeito... Talvez seja melhor eu sair de casa, eu eu já fiz dezoito anos mesmo._

— Hiro.

_É, talvez isso seja a única opção e... Não, não adianta! Nunca vai melhorar esses sentimentos, nunca vai passar! Eu nunca vou conseguir olhar pro Tadashi sem ter vontade de arrancar as roupas e cair de quatro na frente dele!_

— HIRO!

_Eu ‘tô condenado, ‘tô na merda. Fodeu tudo! E um dia o Tadashi vai descobrir a porra da ereção que eu tenho toda vez que ele fica a um metro de mim, e aí ele nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara, porque ele nunca-...!_

Hiro piscou, voltando a realidade ao notar a pressão firme em seus lábios, agindo por impulso e empurrando Tadashi com toda sua força, quase caindo da cama em meio ao processo. Respirava ofegante, sentindo seus lábios formigarem e seu corpo estremecer num misto de sentimentos contraditórios.

Tadashi... Tadashi o _beijou?!_

— Caramba Hiro, eu achei que você ia ter um troço! — Tadashi falou, aliviado, aproximando-se de Hiro como se não houvesse feito nada fora do normal. Encostou sua testa à dele, parecendo bem mais abobalhado do que antes da pequena discussão que tiveram naquele começo de tarde.

Hiro nunca se sentiu tão confuso em toda a sua vida.  

— Você me beijou? — ele perguntou, um pouco tímido e incerto. Claro, não seria absurdo imaginar que seu inconsciente estava mais uma vez pregando peças nele; ele poderia muito bem ter sonhando com toda aquela confusão e ter acabado de acordar.

Mas seus lábios estavam diferentes, estavam mais sensíveis e úmidos. Apesar de Hiro nunca ter recebido um beijo antes, era impossível não perceber a diferença. Se fosse realmente um sonho, era um sonho muito real.

— Eu já tinha tentado te sacudir e você não parava de falar... Então... Uh... — Tadashi corou um pouco, mas não deu uma resposta negativa.

— _Falar!?_ — ok, agora que Hiro verdadeiramente se apavorou.

Ele falava em voz alta os seus pensamentos? Não, não era _possível!_ Como que uma pessoa podia deixar tanta besteira escapar num único dia? Primeiro a revelação à Kyle, agora ele estava falando o que definitivamente não devia ser dito à Tadashi? Isso só podia ser uma piada! Como que ele tirou duzentos e trinta e um no teste de Q.I. mesmo?? Estava mais do que claro que seu Q.I. não passava de... doze!

— Não entre em desespero de novo cabeção, por favor. — Tadashi pediu, tentando abraçar Hiro e recebendo um novo empurrão forte.

Hiro levantou-se da cama mais do que rapidamente, pronto para correr para fora de casa sem olhar para trás. Mas, felizmente, Tadashi conseguiu agarrá-lo antes de ele alcançar a maçaneta da porta e o puxou para a sua cama, atirando-o no colchão e o imobilizando com seu próprio corpo.

— Me solte, Tadashi! — Hiro gritou; Tadashi se viu forçado a cobrir sua boca com a mão para abafar seus gritos.

— Shii!! A tia Cass saiu, mas os vizinhos ainda têm ouvidos! — Tadashi falou com urgência, sofrendo bastante para conter Hiro e tentar acalmá-lo — Fique quieto! Não entre em pânico, vamos conversar!

Mas Hiro não ouvia, ele não _queria_ ouvir. Tadashi iria dizer que ele estava errado, que estava confundindo os sentimentos, que não era amor passional e sim uma abominação, ou talvez falaria coisas do tipo “isso é nojento” e “você vai sentir vergonha dessa fase no futuro”. Hiro não estava pronto para ouvir esse tipo de coisa. Ele precisava sair dali! Fugir! O quanto antes!

— Para, para com isso! — Tadashi implorava, tentando segurá-lo, mas sofrendo bastante com as debatidas de seu irmão, as quais possivelmente deixariam alguns roxos em suas pernas.

Percebendo que o caçula não se acalmaria tão cedo e que, se tivesse sorte, uma coisa faria seu irmão desistir de fugir e ouvir que ele tinha a dizer, Tadashi resolveu jogar logo a sua última arma: Tratamento de choque.

— Eu sou Kyle Takachiho! — ele exclamou, silenciando os gritos abafados de Hiro e agarrando o rosto dele com determinação, fitando firmemente os olhos castanhos assustados e apavorados que tanto o faziam se lembrar de quando Hiro era criança.

Tadashi descobriu a boca de Hiro quando teve certeza de que ele não gritaria novamente.

— O quê?! — o caçula questionou, sua voz soando fraca e desafinada.

O primogênito tiraria sarro dele se não estivesse também apavorado por tratar daquele assunto.

— Eu sou o Kyle. — Tadashi repetiu, preocupado com a reação de Hiro, que parecia prender a respiração, em choque — Eu... não era pra tudo ter ido tão longe, mas...

— Como assim _você_ é o _Kyle_!? — Hiro questionou, abismado, arregalando o olhar e conseguindo finalmente se livrar dos braços de Tadashi e se rastejar até a cabeceira da cama — Você estava aqui fazendo trabalho enquanto eu falava com ele!

— Eu estava falando com você, seu lento. — Tadashi explicou, deixando uma risadinha encabulada escapar e esticando o braço para tentar se aproximar de Hiro mais uma vez — Existe Skype pra computador também, não sei se você se lembra desse pequeno detalhe. Por que você acha que eu estava recusando a chamada de áudio?

— Cale a boca! — Hiro exclamou, assombrado, dando um tapa na mão de Tadashi que insistia em tentar segurá-lo — Isso piora _muito mais_ as coisas, você está tirando sarro de mim! E fez todo esse circo só pra me humilhar, não é!?

Tadashi sentiu uma vontade tremenda de dar um tapa na própria testa. Como Hiro podia ser tão tapado assim?

— Ow, seu cabeça-dura, eu precisaria te _beijar_ pra te humilhar? — Tadashi exclamou, segurando os o rosto do mais novo com as duas mãos e forçando-o a encará-lo — Não seja idiota, Hiro.

— Eu não sou idiota! — Hiro respondeu, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido só por voltar a encarar os olhos de Tadashi tão próximos dos seus (e definitivamente se sentindo um idiota por isso) — Mas o que você fez não faz sentido. O que mais você iria querer além de me humilhar?

Tadashi olhou para o teto e murmurou alguma coisa, um pedido celestial de paciência, talvez. Depois voltou a encarar seu irmãozinho, tentando fazer a expressão facial mais séria que conseguia fazer.

— Hiro, quando a Honey me falou que existia essa coisa de quociente emocional eu não levei muito a sério, mas acho que existe mesmo e o seu tá beirando à dois.

— Quociente em-...? Ah, seu nerd, só falta me dizer que tá lendo essas porcarias de livro de autoajuda! Some da minha frente, não quero olhar pra você! — Hiro exclamou, sentindo seu rosto cada vez mais vermelho.

Tadashi o olhou decidido, agarrando seus ombros e tentando mais uma vez imobilizá-lo, conseguindo depois de grande esforço prendê-lo contra o colchão; todos os minutos que Hiro ficou se debatendo fizeram sua camisa subir e se enrolar abaixo de seus braços, e o primogênito estremeceu ao ver seu corpo tento um maior contato com a pele exposta. O perfume de Hiro já começava a impregnar na sua pele, misturando-se ao seu, e isso o fez reagir com uma coragem que, até então, não era muito do seu feitio:

— Eu te amo, seu bebezão mimado e teimoso! — ele exclamou, sem muito pensar — Será que é difícil demais pra você ver o que está bem debaixo desse seu nariz arrebitado!?

Hiro ouviu direito? “Eu te amo”? Bom, claro que Tadashi o amava de alguma forma, eles eram irmãos. Ele não deveria se deixar levar e interpretar essas palavras do jeito errado. Pensou em uma saída para aquela situação, e decidiu rebater com a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente.

— Ei, quem você pensa que é pra falar do meu nariz!? — Hiro ficou tão corado que até a ponta de suas orelhas pareciam esquentar; ok, pelo menos aquilo era melhor do que falar de amor.

— Isso foi um elogio, seu idiota! Será que você... Urgh, esquece.

Tadashi não estava nem um pouco disposto a discutir bobagens com Hiro; aquele olhar arregalado que seu irmão lhe dava a e a forma como ele corava e parecia totalmente acuado fez com que Tadashi sucumbisse aos seus desejos, abaixando o rosto e beijando Hiro como se sua vida dependesse disso. Pressionou seus lábios contra o dele. pediu passagem com a língua através de uma leve mordida no lábio inferior e, depois de um momento de choque, Hiro pareceu agir por impulso, abrindo a boca e concedendo o início do tão esperado e desejado beijo francês.

Trocaram estalos e gemidos suaves enquanto o beijo se intensificava; Hiro liberou uma de suas pernas do cobertor e puxou o corpo de Tadashi para baixo, agarrando suas costas e o apertando como se ele fosse fugir no universo, deixando-o para trás. Tadashi, por sua vez, tentava se controlar seu desejo e não agarrar Hiro, temendo assustá-lo se assim o fizesse, limitando-se a fincar suas unhas no travesseiro do garoto e respirar de forma ofegante a cada segundo em que o beijo se interrompia, para que assim não tentasse se aliviar pressionando-o contra o colchão com seu baixo ventre.

Quando o beijo se interrompeu, depois de quase uma eternidade, Hiro abriu os olhos semicerrados, suspirando fundo e criando coragem para trocar olhares com Tadashi, que respirava de forma ofegante contra seus lábios. Assim que seu olhar cruzou com o dele, ele recebeu um selinho breve nos lábios mais uma vez, e foi incapaz de segurar um gemido necessitado em sua garganta.

— Vai me ouvir agora? — Tadashi perguntou, finalizando a pergunta com uma caricia leve de sua língua contra o lábio inferior do menor.

— Vou... — ele respondeu, sem fôlego, entre um suspiro dengoso e um espasmo de prazer em seu corpo.

Tadashi deixou um sibilo escapar, ansiando voltar a beijar Hiro o quanto antes, mas sabendo que eles precisavam urgentemente conversar antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Com muito esforço se afastou, sentando-se na cama e puxando Hiro para que se sentasse ao seu lado, ainda encarando-o nos olhos e apreciando a forma como seu rosto permanecia corado e seus cabelos ainda mais bagunçados do que de costume; mesmo depois de todos aqueles minutos de beijos, Hiro voltava a se sentir envergonhado e perdido.

Apesar de Tadashi achar adorável esse comportamento, não era algo comum à Hiro. Seu irmão sempre era cheio de si, não que fosse confiante ao extremo, mas era essa a máscara que ele vestia para lidar com os seus traumas infantis. Tadashi era a única pessoa que eventualmente o flagrava inseguro e tímido, não era sempre que Hiro deixava sua máscara cair.

Hiro tinha um grande problema de autoestima e, por amá-lo mais do que tudo na vida, Tadashi detestava vê-lo tão inseguro assim.

— De que adianta ter um quociente de inteligência tão alto quando nós temos um quociente emocional beirando ao zero... — o Hamada mais velho mencionou, baixinho, acariciando os lábios de Hiro, agora inchados pelos beijos — Era tão mais fácil você supor que eu fiz o que fiz por te amar, e você pensa nas coisas mais absurdas do mundo pra justificar isso. Você tem um quociente emocional bem baixo pra pensar que eu fiz o que fiz querendo te castigar ou te humilhar de alguma forma, irmãozinho.

— As suas atitudes não fazem sentido pra mim.

— É por isso que eu digo que nós temos um Q.E. baixo, a gente não consegue interpretar muito bem os nossos próprios sentimentos, quem dirá os dos outros. Por exemplo: eu te quero a tanto tempo, mas _tanto_ tempo, que eu comecei a me auto sabotar sem perceber para tentar não te querer mais; e você, em vez de me dizer o que queria, também foi se afastando de mim. — Tadashi sussurrou, unindo sua testa à de Hiro, adorando a forma como os olhos dele pareciam levemente fechados, mais pacíficos do que antes— Somos dois idiotas.

— Nosso Q.I. não classifica idiotas...

— Mas nosso Q.E. sim.

— Chega de “nerdices”, você fala a verdade? — Hiro questionou, se sentindo um pouco mais corajoso depois da revelação e do beijo intenso que recebeu e subindo no colo de Tadashi, entrelaçando suas pernas ao corpo dele ao sentar-se em suas coxas, ainda mantendo o maldito cobertor como escudo. Tadashi suspirou fundo, adorando a intensidade do contato, e instintivamente uniu sua testa a de Hiro enquanto se perdia em seus olhos — Você não se importa com... Hmm... Você sabe.

— Com o quê? O fato de você ser meu irmão? O fato de você ser homem? De termos uma diferença de idade grande? De tia Cass perigar ter um infarto se descobrir a verdade?

Hiro abaixou o olhar, sendo invadido por uma onda gigantesca de pessimismo. Talvez não valesse a pena tentar, pois se desse tudo errado, seria um completo desastre; era problemático demais.

— É... Essas coisas. — ele murmurou, virando o rosto e fazendo menção de se afastar.

Tadashi riu e forçou o rosto de Hiro com o indicador para que ele voltasse a encará-lo, unindo a ponta de seu nariz ao do outro em uma carícia doce, adorando a forma como o mais novo pareceu ainda mais encabulado com um gesto bem mais meigo do que os beijos necessitados que trocaram antes; Hiro podia ser uma caixinha de surpresa as vezes.

— Você, em algum momento dessa sua vida rebelde, se viu ao lado de outra pessoa? — Tadashi indagou, sua voz soando mais calma que conseguia fazer, deixando claro que já havia pensado a respeito e estava em paz com sua decisão.

— Não, mas...

Tadashi estava começando a entender: Hiro tinha que ficar mais calmo, e apenas transparecendo calma ele conseguiria esse resultado.

— Eu também não. Pode parecer idiotice e ingenuidade, mas eu ainda acho que certas coisas acontecem por um motivo: se eu não tivesse descoberto essa sua identidade virtual do Skype, eu não teria te procurado lá e não perceberia que você talvez sentisse por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por você. — Tadashi parou de falar subitamente, sentindo seu rosto aquecer ao corar — Q-quero dizer, eu não sei o que _você_ sente exatamente, mas alguma coisa você deve sentir já que você pediu pra falar meu nome enquanto a gente fazia aquelas coisas e...

Hiro puxou Tadashi para mais um beijo, não permitindo que ele continuasse a falar tamanhos absurdos como aqueles. Assim que terminou sua carícia o abraçou, sentindo o cheiro delicioso de seu perfume na gola de sua camisa e aconchegando o rosto em seu ombro.

— Lógico que eu sinto a mesma coisa. É por isso que eu vou para pras robô-lutas, nii-chan (1).

Ouvir Hiro falar em japonês chamá-lo como costumava fazer quando eram crianças deu um sentimento nostálgico para Tadashi; no entanto, ele não gostou do que acabou de ouvir.

— Não. — Tadashi murmurou, balançando a cabeça em negação — Não me chame assim.

— Você não vai me dizer que vai ficar na negação agora e não quer que eu te lembre que você é meu irmão, vai?

— Não é isso, Hiro. — Tadashi afirmou, suspirando fundo — Eu não quero que você me chame mais assim, porque nós somos iguais.

Hiro não respondeu de imediato, ficando sem palavras diante dessa afirmação.

Apesar de não ser comum eles falarem japonês desde que se mudaram pra San Fransokyo, Hiro e Tadashi foram alfabetizados nesse idioma e sabiam bem como a dinâmica dele funcionava. Tadashi o chamava de “Hiro” desde que era pequeno, pois na sociedade japonesa o irmão mais velho possui uma hierarquia superior ao mais novo, e por isso não necessita de sufixos honoríficos; mas Hiro, como mais novo, sempre foi instruído a chamar Tadashi de nii-san ou nii-chan, raramente o trava pelo nome apenas (senão nunca, pelo menos não quando falavam japonês). Era algo normal na sociedade deles. Todavia, quando adotaram o inglês como idioma principal, inclusive dentro de casa (já que San Fransokyo era a única cidade da região que falava inglês como idioma local), Hiro passou a não se preocupar mais com essas regras japonesas e Tadashi nunca reclamou de ser tratado com o primeiro nome.

Agora Hiro entendia; Tadashi queria se sentir igual a ele, e não superior. Isso, para o caçula, era muito especial e importante: como alguém do mesmo patamar, caberia a ele explicar para Tadashi o que havia acontecido nos últimos meses.

— Eu queria que você voltasse a prestar atenção em mim. — Hiro explicou, sentindo vergonha de admitir isso, mas tendo a certeza de que deveriam colocar tudo em pratos limpos de uma vez por todas — Você só foca no Baymax e na faculdade, nunca dá atenção pra mim. Quando eu vou pras robô-lutas, você pelo menos me rastreia e vai me buscar...

— Então é por isso que você deixou os rastreadores funcionando por tanto tempo?

— Sim, eu deixei por causa disso. Quero dizer, até eu chegar no meu limite. — Hiro murmurou, desviando o olhar.

— Me desculpe por isso. — Tadashi murmurou, sentindo seu coração comprimir por aquela declaração. Olhando para trás, agora era bem verdade que ele não dava a devida atenção para seu irmãozinho — Eu fiz isso sem perceber, eu estava tentando fugir dos meus sentimentos do jeito errado. Mas eu tentei voltar a te procurar já faz um tempo, e você não me deu muita bola.

— Por causa do Kyle.

Tadashi se ergueu subitamente, fazendo Hiro quase perder o equilíbrio e quase cair da cama. Ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro, evidentemente frustrado, passando a mão pelos cabelos na tentativa de se acalmar.

— Eu sabia. — ele disse, depois de um longo silêncio por parte de Hiro, que observava a cena sem saber o que dizer ou como interpretar aquela súbita mudança — Eu sabia que era por causa disso. Você se afastou ainda mais quando tudo isso começou. Você gosta dele, né?

Hiro piscou, um pouco atordoado, mas milagrosamente ele entendeu o que estava se passando na cabeça de Tadashi; foi impossível não rir.

— Você está com ciúmes de si mesmo? — Hiro questionou dentre a sua gargalhada, apreciando a forma como agora Tadashi corava com suas palavras, e não o contrário.

— Não vem me taxar de louco, você entendeu o que eu quero dizer. — Tadashi exclamou, indignado, fazendo Hiro rir ainda mais — Eu sabia que você estava a fim do Kyle, foi por isso que eu te chamei pra sair no Skype, pra ter a minha confirmação. Mas aí você recusou dizendo que gostava de mim, só que isso não faz sentido, já que você mal sai do Skype se não fosse pra ir nas lutas, nem olha mais pra mim e-...

— ‘Dashi, você deseja o Baymax?

Tadashi parou subitamente de falar, olhando para Hiro como se ele tivesse dito o maior absurdo da face da terra.

— Você tá me zoando?

— Porque é a mesma coisa: Kyle era a minha distração, assim como Baymax é a sua. Era o que fazia eu me esquecer de você... Ou melhor, pensar ainda mais em você, por causa da sua voz. — Hiro explicou e Tadashi visivelmente se acamou, parecendo um pouco envergonhado com sua explosão — Não que você tenha o direito de ter feito o que fez! Você passou dos limites quando criou essa conta no Skype e... Pensando bem, como você conseguiu minhas fotos?

— No seu celular.

— Tadashi!! — Hiro exclamou, estupefato e chocado demais pela invasão de privacidade.

Tadashi o garrou, fazendo Hiro ficar de pé e o tomando em um abraço forte e cheio de sentimento.

— Desculpe. — ele disse, suspirando fundo e enterrando seu rosto nos ombros e Hiro, adorando o fato da diferença de altura não ser mais tão grande como antes — Eu não agi certo, eu devia ter conversado com você, mas eu estava preocupado e perdido demais, e eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo contigo. Eu não vou mais invadir a sua privacidade desse jeito, não agora que você está se abrindo pra mim e me tratando como um igual.

— Nem os rastreadores?

Hiro olhou para Tadashi com uma expressão sapeca, como se o avaliasse. Se Tadashi realmente queria tratá-lo como um “igual”, agora ele receberia sua prova real.

— Ok, nem os rastreadores. — O mais velho respondeu, suspirando fundo e se perguntando se estaria fazendo a coisa certa, mas decidido em sua conduta — Tem um na sua carteira agora, você pode tirar.

— Eu descobri na semana passada, ele está na coleira do Mochi no momento.

— Isso explica o seu novo hábito de pular em telhados. — Tadashi comentou; Hiro riu sonoramente — Eu achava que o rastreador estava com bug.

Extremamente feliz com o rumo da conversa, Hiro agarrou Tadashi pelo pescoço e o puxou para um beijo suave, sorrindo contra seus lábios e apreciando a forma como o mais velho instintivamente circundou seus braços ao seu redor.

Eles encaixavam tão bem quando estavam abraçados... Hiro não via a hora de ver se eles encaixavam bem em outras posições.

— Bom Tadashi, acho que eu posso te perdoar. — Hiro deu um sorrisinho sacana de canto de boca, acariciando as laterais do corpo de Tadashi e puxando-o para um abraço um pouco mais obsceno que o anterior, unindo apenas o baixo ventre de ambos nesse novo contato e não deixando de perceber a forma como Tadashi o olhou de cima a baixo enquanto fazia isso — Se você se redimir, é claro...

Tadashi agiu por instinto: pegou Hiro pelos antebraços e o empurrou de volta a cama, agarrando o cobertor e jogando-o do outro lado do quarto, para dar espaço em sua desenvoltura. O garoto se assustou com a súbita movimentação, mas antes que pudesse reagir de qualquer forma, Tadashi já estava acima de seu corpo, olhando-o com intenso desejo e até mesmo um pouco de insanidade.

— Eu pretendo sim me redimir, pode deixar comigo. — Tadashi sussurrou contra os lábios de Hiro, e ele reconheceu aquela voz rouca e necessitada: era voz de Kyle.

Não, não era a voz de Kyle, era a voz _excitada_ de Tadashi. Não era mais uma fantasia; e, dessa vez, Hiro não iria fugir de uma realidade, não quando ela parecia tão promissora daquele jeito.

Quem sabe agora as coisas não pudessem finalmente tomar um rumo menos frustrante e mais prazeroso, não é mesmo?

 

_... Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Nii-chan: é uma forma de chamar o irmão mais velho no Japão. Hiro, no mangá, chama o Tadashi assim; na versão japonesa do filme ele se refere à Tadashi como “nii-san” e não fala o nome dele em nenhum vídeo que eu assisti no youtube. Hiro respeita e admira demais o Tadashi, e mesmo tendo um Q.I. superior ao de seu irmão mais velho, ele considera Tadashi muito mais inteligente e genioso do que ele – isso ele fala com todas as letras no mangá.  
> O que eu expliquei na fanfic é verdade: não é muito comum o mais novo chamar o irmão mais velho pelo nome, e quando o faz ele coloca “nii-san/chan” junto em seu nome, como por exemplo “Tadashi-nii” ou “Tadashi-nii-san”. É uma forma carinhosa de chamar seu irmão, mas vai além disso, pois é uma questão de respeito.  
> Na sociedade japonesa, deixar de lado esses sufixos honoríficos e chamar apenas pelo nome é uma forma de demonstrar intimidade e igualdade entre as pessoas da conversa. Tadashi desejar que Hiro não o chame com o sufixo honorífico é um pedido de “não me veja como superior a você, pois eu sou o seu igual”.
> 
> N/A: Espero que tenham gostado da atualização! =D  
> Aguardo opiniões! o/ Capítulo que vem é o tão esperado lemon, e final da fanfic!  
> Beijos, até a próxima! 
> 
> Links relevantes:  
> Página do Facebook:  
> www.facebook.com/pcspuzumaki 
> 
> Tag de atualizações do tumblr:  
> www.uchihalicius.tumblr.com/tagged/atualizacaofics
> 
> Aviso sobre Plágio: Plágio é crime (artigo 184 do Código Penal) e quem plagiar qualquer fanfic minha, seja totalmente, parcialmente, ou seguindo os mesmos acontecimentos e apenas escrevendo com outras palavras (plágio conceitual) será denunciado e processado judicialmente. Eu sou advogada, sei meus direitos e não vou hesitar em buscá-los, pois pra mim vai ser só mais um processo pra levar a diante, enquanto para você será uma imensa dor de cabeça. Tenha em mente o que te aguardará caso você decida plagiar algo meu, e tenha certeza do seguinte: se eu ou algum leitor meu encontrar o seu plágio de fanfics de minha autoria, eu não terei piedade. Quem não teve respeito com minhas obras não merece minha consideração e meu perdão.


	3. 00110011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Capítulo final, aqui estamos.  
> Quem não gosta de lemon pode pular pros parágrafos finais, pois o capítulo é basicamente isso auehueahuae!  
> Muito obrigada à minha amiga sabrinanbc pela correção! o/  
> Por favor, ao terminarem a leitura comentem o que acharam. A resposta de vocês caiu no capítulo passado em relação ao primeiro, e eu não sei se foi porque vocês não gostaram ou outro motivo. Opinem nem que seja uma linha, mesmo se odiarem, ok? Pois só assim eu posso me tornar uma ficwriter melhor: com a opinião de vocês em reviews me fazem perceber meus vícios e virtudes e me ajudam a encontrar um caminho para melhorar.  
> Beijinhos, boa leitura!

**Q.I. ≠ Q.E.**

 

**00110011**

 

Hiro, muito mais empolgado do que um dia admitiria, puxou Tadashi para um beijo ao mesmo tempo em que mapeava seu corpo com as mãos, enfiando-as por baixo de sua camisa e arranhando cada parte de sua pele que sempre gostaria de ver (mas que Tadashi, o puritano que quase nunca colocava uma regata e jamais andava sem camisa, nunca mostrava).

— Tira pra mim vai... — ele pediu, puxando a barra da camisa e ganhando uma mordida de amor em seu pescoço, só para deixá-lo ainda mais impaciente — Vamos Tadashi, eu quero te ver.

— Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. — o mais velho respondeu, agarrando a barra da regata de Hiro e puxando-a para cima, retirando-a com uma brutalidade inesperada.

— Tadashi! — Hiro recamou, cobrindo seu corpo com as mãos, sentindo uma onda súbita de vergonha.

Hiro ainda era adolescente e se sentia magro e desengonçado demais perto de Tadashi, o qual já possuía um corpo de adulto. Ele sabia que era coisa da idade (Baymax sempre falava isso) e que possivelmente seus traumas o faziam se enxergar muito pior do que ele realmente era, mas Hiro não queria se mostrar naquele momento. Para ser bem sincero, ele toparia bem mais fácil tirar as roupas se as luzes estivessem apagadas, mas seu ego ainda era grande demais para ele pedir à Tadashi que ficassem no escuro. 

Tadashi percebeu o desconforto de seu irmão imediatamente, pois ele compreendia que Hiro normalmente não era tímido, envergonhado, ou qualquer adjetivo do tipo. Hiro tinha baixa autoestima, e ele sabia muito bem os motivos para duvidar tanto de si mesmo.

Às vezes Tadashi se culpava pelo passado de Hiro, por não ter conseguido defendê-lo o tanto que gostaria na época mais crítica do bullying, e que a personalidade de seu irmão mudou muito quando todo aquele abuso começou. Hiro costumava ser uma criança doce, mas depois daquele fatídico dia em que fizeram o teste de Q.I. tudo mudou. Como autodefesa, Hiro fingia não se importar com as brigas, dizendo que Tadashi e tia Cass estavam exagerando, que não ligava para toda aquela preocupação, chegou até ao absurdo de dizer que era _normal_ apanhar daquele jeito; mas no fundo Tadashi sabia o tanto que sua autoestima foi destruída (em todos os aspectos, pelo que tudo indicava) e que os impactos psicológicos seriam para a vida toda.

_Não tem problema, hoje eu vou fazê-lo começar a perceber o quão delicioso ele é._

— Não se cubra. — ele ordenou, pegando os braços de Hiro e colocando-os à lateral de seu corpo, apreciando a visão abaixo de si com olhos atentos — Me deixe ter o prazer de apreciar você sem ser de canto de olho, fingindo que eu fazia outras coisas enquanto você trocava de roupa de manhã.

— Você fazia isso? — Hiro indagou, arregalando o olhar, extremamente surpreso.

Ele _nunca_ percebeu que Tadashi sequer prestava atenção nele nesses momentos. Aliás, ele sempre achou que Tadashi preferia ter um quarto só pra ele; tia Cass sempre quis resolver esse problema da vida dos dois com uma reforma, mas os anos se passaram, o café foi necessitando cada vez mais aprimoramentos e esse projeto acabou esquecido.

— Eu só não te espiava pela fechadura do banheiro porque isso seria “stalker” demais até pra mim. — Tadashi admitiu, arrancando um sorriso tímido e uma risadinha encabulada do mais novo — Você é perfeito, mais do que imagina.

— Você é cego, então. — o caçula murmurou; estava lisonjeado com o elogio, mas realmente não acreditava no que Tadashi dizia.

— Eu e meio mundo que via suas fotos no Skype, né? — Tadashi exclamou, cobrindo o corpo de Hiro com o seu e beijando seu pescoço antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido com a voz mais libidinosa que conseguiu fazer — Aliás, vou te dar a possibilidade fazer mais uma chamada no Skype antes de você fechar de vez essa conta; porque você não pode estar pensando que vai voltar a usar aquilo depois de dormir comigo, né?

Hiro sentiu seu coração acelerar e seu rosto esquentar, parando de respirar por alguns instantes enquanto assimilava as entrelinhas. Apesar de Tadashi não ter dito com todas as letras, ele acabara de insinuar que eles teriam algo sério e exclusivo, já que não queria mais que ele conversasse com os outros no Skype.

E isso, para Hiro, era como a transformação de um sonho em realidade.

— Eu... eu nem quero! Pra quê eu vou precisar falar com outra pessoa pelo Skype? — Hiro respondeu, sem fôlego, tentando controlar a sua animação; Tadashi percebeu sua euforia e deu uma mordida suave no lóbulo da sua orelha, como se o recompensasse por essa resposta — Mas “mais uma chamada”? Agora? Pra quem?

— Sim, para o usuário “Kyle_Takachiho’.

Hiro franziu o cenho, não compreendendo a intenção de seu irmão.

— Apenas pegue seu celular e faça a chamada. — Tadashi concluiu, dando de ombros e retirando seu próprio aparelho do bolso.

Um pouco enfezado com toda essa baboseira ( _Tadashi tinha que ser nerd e complicar tudo! Não é como se eu estivesse esperando por anos por esse momento, né?_ ), ele tateou em busca de seu smartphone, procurando-o em todos os lugares da cama, até lembrar que o tinha guardado no criado-mudo. Ao se debruçar no canto da cama e abrir a gaveta, Hiro encontrou um objeto que poderia vir a calhar caso Tadashi continuasse a enrolar daquele jeito. Espionando o irmão por cima do ombro, o viu checando seu próprio aparelho, exibindo sorriso maroto nos lábios.

 _Ele vai inventar alguma coisa, mas eu vou estar preparado._ — Hiro pensou, guardando o objeto discretamente abaixo do travesseiro e pegando o celular antes que Tadashi desconfiasse de algo.

— Pronto. — Hiro murmurou assim iniciou a chamada de vídeo — Oi nerd.  — ele disse para a câmera, sorrindo de canto de boca e mostrando a língua, só para provocar Tadashi.

— Corta-clima. — Tadashi reclamou, girando o celular e filmando o corpo de Hiro naquele momento. — Apenas assista, ok?

— Não é como se eu nunca tivesse olhado pra mim mesmo, poxa. Eu quero ver _você!_

— Só assista Hiro, você não vai se arrepender.

Tadashi se concentrou novamente no corpo de seu irmão, agora aproveitando para saborear a pele exposta de seu peitoral, demorando bastante tempo mordiscando cada pedacinho dos mamilos eriçados do adolescente. Fazia questão de deixar suas manipulações à mostra da câmera de seu celular, e sentiu-se especialmente realizado quando viu que Hiro dividia sua atenção entre olhar para ele, ao vivo, e através da câmera, vendo tudo que acontecia por um _novo ângulo_.

Era o lema deles, não era? Por que não adotá-lo em todos os momentos de suas vidas?

— Você é tão sexy. — Tadashi murmurou contra a barriga desnuda, assoprando a pele exposta e arrastando seus dentes até a altura de seu umbigo, beijando-o como se estivesse beijando seus lábios, fazendo Hiro se contorcer num misto de prazer e cócegas — Melhor do que sua aparência é o seu gosto, você chega a ser doce, deve ser por causa dos milhares de balas de jujubas que você come toda semana. (1)

Hiro pretendia tirar sarro de Tadashi pela tentativa frustrada de elogio, mas não tinha certeza se era de fato um elogio ou era apenas a atitude típica de um irmão mais velho pegando no pé do caçula. Não teve tempo para se decidir, pois Tadashi resolveu ser bastante ousado bem naquele momento: abaixou um pouco sua bermuda, mordiscando a pele marcada pelo elástico da roupa, e passando a língua bem próximo a um lugar que ficou bastante “contente” com a estimulação. Hiro levou a mão livre para a cabeça de Tadashi no mesmo instante que ele puxou seu zíper com os dentes, causando-lhe um gemido de prazer enquanto ele assistia tudo pelo smartphone.

— Eu não quero nem perguntar como você aprendeu a fazer isso... — Hiro suspirou, se contorcendo e mal reconhecendo a rouquidão de sua própria voz, totalmente embriagada pela promessa de luxúria.

Tadashi parou de filmar um segundo para tirar a bermuda dele de uma vez, deixando-o apenas com sua cueca vermelha e desbotada, a qual tia Cass já tinha o mandado jogar fora duzentas vezes. A cor não era muito atraente, muito menos desbotada daquele jeito, mas Hiro só lembrou a cueca que usava naquele momento, e Tadashi não fez maiores comentários sobre esse detalhe, então ele tentou ao máximo não se envergonhar por causa disso.

Ele estava quase certo de que Tadashi voltaria a morder o tecido e tiraria o objeto com os dentes, mas então seu irmão o surpreendeu mais uma vez: deu uma mordida rápida e leve sobre o seu membro excitado e ainda coberto; e no segundo seguinte o girou brutalmente na cama, colocando-o de barriga para baixo contra o colchão.

— Olhe por um novo ângulo, maninho.

Hiro nunca tinha se visto de costas, por motivos óbvios, mas agora ele conseguia ver alguns detalhes que possivelmente faziam Tadashi apreciar tanto o seu corpo: suas pernas, as quais ele odiava por achar grossas demais para um homem, faziam um bom equilíbrio com a suas nádegas, criando uma aparência no mínimo suculenta; suas costas tinham o tamanho exato, ele exibia alguns músculos singelos, porém evidentes; até mesmo a forma como seus cabelos, os quais já estavam compridos o suficiente para fazer um rabo de cavalo baixo e curto, grudavam em sua pele suada pelo prazer de uma forma atraente. Ele não parecia um adolescente desengonçado; ele só tinha uma silhueta mais esguia e um corpo levemente mais delicado do que Tadashi, um charme diferente, talvez.

— O que me diz? — Tadashi sussurrou em seu ouvido, inalando o cheiro de seu shampoo de forma praticamente obscena.

Hiro tinha que confessar: depois de muito tempo, essa foi a primeira vez que ele realmente se sentiu atraente; olhar a situação por um novo ângulo sempre fazia milagres.

— Preciso de comparações. — Hiro respondeu rapidamente, espionando seu irmão por cima do ombro com um ar malicioso — O que acha de você também tirar as roupas?

Tadashi percebeu que Hiro se sentiu bem mais confortável e que provavelmente concordou com seus elogios, mas viu traços típicos de sua natureza em tentar sair por cima da situação. Sendo assim, optou por sorrir de canto de boca e respondeu a pergunta com um gesto negativo de cabeça.

— Ainda quero brincar um pouco mais com você antes disso.

Tadashi deixou de lado o celular por alguns instantes, mas Hiro sabia o que ele estava fazendo: ele sentou sobre suas coxas e começou a massagear suas costas, lentamente, dedilhando cada milímetro de sua pele. Em menos de quinze segundos de massagem, no entanto, Hiro sentiu seu corpo arrepiar e se surpreendeu ao perceber que algumas gotas um líquido viscoso e quente foram derramadas em seu corpo.

— O que é isso?

— Óleo de massagem comestível. — Tadashi respondeu, deixando uma grande quantidade do produto escorrer pela espinha dorsal de Hiro, apreciando a forma como a substância transparente percorria aquela pele perfeita de forma obscena.

— Onde você encontrou algo assim?

Inicialmente, Tadashi se manteve calado, realizando a massagem de forma bastante relaxante. Hiro, gostando bastante da atenção e da forma como o óleo esquentava com o tempo com a fricção, deixou Tadashi massageá-lo por vários minutos sem exigir uma resposta. Estava relaxado ao extremo, ainda excitado e ansioso, mas bem mais calmo e um pouco sonolento quando Tadashi parou de massageá-lo e se inclinou sobre o seu corpo, respondendo a pergunta que ele tinha até se esquecido de ter feito:

— Eu comprei o óleo na mesma loja onde você comprou seu vibrador no mês passado. — Tadashi murmurou contra seu ouvido — Acho que você demorou um pouquinho pra descobrir o último rastreador...

Hiro nem teve coragem de indagar como o primogênito descobriu sobre o vibrador, pois mesmo que Tadashi tivesse descoberto pelo GPS que ele entrara em um sex shop, ele não podia saber o que ele comprou. Estava claro que ele só podia ter encontrado o vibrador debaixo do seu colchão! Encabulado, Hiro escondeu o rosto em seu travesseiro e ganhou uma mordida suave na nuca. Ele não tinha mencionado o vibrador nem mesmo nas conversas mais sacanas do mundo com “Kyle”! Ninguém deveria saber do vibrador, ninguém!!

_Socorro!! Eu vou explodir de vergonha!!_

— Não fique envergonhado: eu também tenho algumas coisas, todo mundo tem. — Tadashi deslizou as mãos lubrificadas pelo óleo de massagem até o traseiro de Hiro, enfiando-as por dentro da cueca e apertando uma de suas nádegas com força, passando um de seus dedos de forma bem obscena em sua entrada — Eu esperei ansiosamente você mandar uma foto usando esse vibrador para o “Kyle”, mas você nem pra me dar essa visão...

— ‘Dashi... — Hiro suspirou, levantando o traseiro instintivamente, desejando sentir um toque mais firme naquela região.

Hiro não era novato naquele tipo de prazer: apesar de nunca ter feito sexo com outra pessoa, ele conhecia suas preferencias e definitivamente tinha consciência do quão erógeno poderia ser aquela região do seu corpo (ele não teria comprado um vibrador por outro motivo, afinal de contas). Se Tadashi estava disposto a brincar daquele jeito, não seria ele quem iria interromper. A vergonha podia ficar pra mais tarde...

O primogênito mais do que rapidamente tirou a única peça íntima que ainda estava no corpo de Hiro, desistindo da massagem e partindo para novas “experiências”; ele também estava ficando impaciente.

— Empina pra mim. — Tadashi murmurou, forçando Hiro a erguer seu traseiro, mas mantendo o rosto no travesseiro; por fim, pegou novamente o celular e passou a filmar uma região que Hiro _jamais_ havia pensado em observar.

Hiro teve dificuldade em manter o foco em seu olhar para ver o seu próprio smartphone, e um xingamento obsceno escapou de seus lábios com a cena.

_Definitivamente a vergonha pode esperar._

— Porra... — ele gemeu, observando o óleo de massagem escorrer em sua entrada até pingar nos lençóis; Tadashi parecia gastar pelo menos um terço do tubinho só para aquela “cena”.

Hiro tinha que admitir, o resultado foi excitante; muito mais excitante do que qualquer coisa que seus contatos do Skype o mandaram.

— O que me diz agora? — Tadashi indagou, enfiando o dedo médio totalmente lambuzado com o óleo de massagem dentro do corpo de Hiro, adorando a forma como entrou sem grandes dificuldades.

Hiro estava relaxado, lubrificado e pronto para o que interessava; aliás, ele já estava exausto de esperar. Seis meses de “preliminares” com Tadashi, vulgo Kyle, no telefone já estava de bom tamanho!

— Ahn... Acho que eu tenho algumas qualidades mesmo. — ele murmurou, inconscientemente se empinando ainda mais, não conseguindo continuar a assistir a cena e optando por largar o celular no canto da cama. Ele gozaria cedo demais se continuasse a assistir, e jamais ele daria um gostinho assim para Tadashi: Hiro era orgulhoso, afinal de contas.

Vendo que seu irmão desistira de continuar a chamada de vídeo, Tadashi jogou seu celular para o canto da cama e agarrou a mão, agora livre, do mais novo. Lubrificou os dedos do garoto com o óleo que estava em suas mãos, e ouviu o suspirar suave e dengoso do caçula deixar claro que ele entendia perfeitamente o que estava prestes a acontecer.

— Oh sim. Você tem muitas qualidades...

Levou os dedos do adolescente para a sua própria entrada, forçando-a a inserir um dedo em conjunto com ele, causando uma cena que o deixou ainda mais lascivo do que antes. Com a outra mão, estimulou a si próprio por cima da calça jeans, apreciando ainda mais a visão que tinha quando Hiro, por conta própria, forçou mais um dedo para dentro, deixando claro que sabia _muito bem_ como fazer aquilo. Tadashi não conseguiu mais se controlar: arrancou a mão de Hiro, retraiu seus dedos, e se inclinou para saborear a região mais íntima do seu irmãozinho.

— ‘Dashi! — Hiro exclamou, tentando fugir do toque de Tadashi e recebendo uma mordida forte em uma das nádegas, logo sentindo a língua do mais velho passar por cima de seu ânus, causando-lhe um arrepio que percorreu todo seu corpo — N-ah! N-ão faça isso!

Mas Tadashi não lhe deu ouvidos, apertando-o ainda mais, possivelmente deixando marcas roxas em sua pele. Levou uma das mãos para o membro excitado de Hiro e passou a estimulá-lo, sentindo-o ficar cada vez mais lubrificado naturalmente pelo prazer do beijo grego. Hiro podia reclamar o quanto quisesse, Tadashi sabia que ele estava gostando. Depois de alguns minutos de estimulação, Hiro se rendeu: ele mesmo levou suas mãos para o seu traseiro, segurando-o para seu irmão e permitindo maior liberdade em sua estimulação.

Tadashi ainda o mordiscou e lambeu por alguns instantes, inserindo a língua sem piedade alguma, arrancando grunhidos de prazer e suspiros recheados de surpresa e luxúria.

— Você tem noção de quantas noites eu sonhei em te sentir por dentro desse jeito? — Tadashi sussurrou, apreciando a forma como aquela parte do corpo do menor se contraia a cada nova palavra; Hiro gemia, sem saber o que responder, tremendo dos pés à cabeça numa tentativa de controlar o orgasmo que parecia estar prestes a vir — Você consegue imaginar o tesão que você tá me causando agora?

Hiro suspirou ao sentir Tadashi inserir três dedos de uma vez, o desconforto sendo quase imperceptível por conta de sua experiência pessoal e relaxamento do momento. Deixou seu corpo agir por impulso e rebolou de leve sobre os dedos, recebendo um tapa estalado, mas não muito doloroso, em seu traseiro como forma de recompensa pela atitude. Colocou-se de quatro na cama, olhando por cima do ombro e tentando enxergar Tadashi naquele ângulo estranho.

— E-eu quero te dar prazer também. P-por favor, tira essas... ahn... essas roupas.

— Não.

Tadashi aumentou consideravelmente a intensidade do vai-e-vem, fazendo Hiro gritar de prazer e deixar a cabeça cair de novo de encontro ao colchão, mantendo apenas seu traseiro erguido no ar e permitindo a estimulação sem nada reclamar.

— Tão bom! — ele exclamou, mordendo a fronha do travesseiro, desistindo de continuar a se segurar. Dito e feito: suspirando o nome de Tadashi e sentindo seu irmão abusar ainda mais de sua próstata, Hiro deixou o êxtase tomar conta de seu corpo e pareceu ficar fora de si por vários segundos, extremamente satisfeito e sem fôlego.

Tadashi diminuiu a estimulação gradativamente até parar e retrair seus dedos, levando a outra mão, agora suja pelo esperma de Hiro, até seus lábios e saboreando seu gosto particular.

_Doce. Benditas jujubas._

— Delícia. — ele murmurou, manipulando Hiro na cama com delicadeza e colocando-o de barriga para cima.

Percebeu que algumas gotas de esperma perolado ainda estavam no membro agora flácido de seu irmãozinho, e nem tentou se conter: sabia que Hiro iria reclamar no começo, afinal, ele ainda estava totalmente sensível pelo orgasmo (e nem parecia ter voltado a si ainda), mas ele já tinha se retraído durante tantos anos da sua vida, que era impossível se controlar diante de uma visão como aquela. Sem pensar em nada além da sua necessidade surreal de sentir o gosto de Hiro cada vez mais, lambeu toda a extensão do pênis do adolescente, sendo rápido em agarrar suas pernas para impedi-lo de tentar se esquivar.

— TADASHI! — Hiro reclamou, arqueando suas costas e praticamente sofrendo com aquela estimulação no momento. Não era ruim, mas era um pouco doloroso, pois ele tinha acabado de chegar ao ápice e seu corpo não estava acostumado com um estimulo tão intenso depois do orgasmo; Tadashi, no entanto, pareceu ignorar totalmente sua agonia, abocanhando-o por completo de modo que Hiro conseguia sentir o fundo da garganta do mais velho — Para, mas que porcaria!! Deixa eu te chupar enquanto eu me recupero, eu sei que você deve estar até doendo de tanto esperar! ‘Dashi!!!

Apesar dele realmente se sentir dolorido e desconfortável por baixo do tecido de sua boxer úmida pelo liquido pré-seminal, ele ainda queria aproveitar um pouco mais o corpo de Hiro antes de permitir que o garoto tomasse conta de alguma forma do sexo. Por conta disso, ele simplesmente murmurou uma negativa, fazendo Hiro soltar um grunhido de insatisfação enquanto Tadashi o chupava com ainda mais intensidade.

No entanto, o mais velho não conseguiu continuar o boquete além do que gostaria: subitamente sentiu uma pegada forte circundar seus braços e pernas. Apavorado, virou o pescoço com tanta força que ele chegou a estralar, olhando para trás a fim de entender o que acabara de agarrá-lo pelas costas.

Não tinha ninguém atrás dele. Por instinto, olhou para seus pulsos e piscou diversas vezes, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

— O que é _isso_?! — ele indagou, assustado, tentando fazer seu olhar enuviado de excitação recobrar o foco e compreender como foi que um monte de ferro simplesmente prendeu seus braços como algemas, cortando totalmente qualquer possibilidade de movimentação.

— Microbôs. — Hiro respondeu com ares divertidos no tom de voz, evidentemente adorando a confusão.

Tadashi desviou sua atenção para Hiro: seu olhar arregalou ao perceber que ele tinha uma espécie de aparelho metálico, que mais parecia uma tiara de ferro, ao redor da cabeça. O misterioso objeto estava ligado, algumas luzinhas piscavam em sua superfície indicando seu uso, e Hiro exibia aquele sorriso sapeca de menino que estava fazendo arte.

— Microbôs...? — Tadashi repetiu, se sentindo ainda mais perdido. Olhou com mais atenção para os seus braços, enquanto fazia força para movê-los (sem qualquer sucesso em suas tentativas frustradas), e se deu conta de que não era uma corrente de metal que o prendia: realmente eram robôs, pequeníssimos robôs de mais ou menos três centímetros cada, os quais uniam suas extremidades e formavam braceletes fortes e firmes; muito mais eficiente do que algemas, ele tinha que confessar. (2)

Olhou para baixo, percebendo que realmente vários pequenos robôs o prendiam também suas pernas e seus joelhos contra a cama enquanto Hiro escapulia debaixo de si com uma risada arteira. Frustrado, Tadashi nem teve tempo para reclamar, pois logo sentiu os tais “microbôs” movimentá-lo na cama e o colocarem na posição que Hiro antes se encontrava: deitado de barriga para cima. Para assustá-lo ainda mais, os microbôs forçaram suas roupas, arrancando-as e rasgando-as para deixa-lo nu; enquanto Hiro assistia toda a cena com olhos interessados e sorriso sacana nos lábios. Em menos de quarenta segundos, sobre protestos recorrentes de Tadashi, ele se viu totalmente sem roupas, as quais se tornaram trapos, destruídas totalmente pela força dos pequenos robôs de metal. 

— Hiro! — Tadashi exclamou, puxando seus braços e pernas ao ainda tentar se libertar, sem muito sucesso — Que merda é essa!?

Hiro, que havia sumido de seu campo de visão, reapareceu ajoelhando entre suas pernas e engatinhando da base da cama até a altura de seu corpo, parando por um momento para observar o membro excitado de Tadashi e aprová-lo com um suspiro de desejo bastante audível; depois, ficou cara a cara com Tadashi e roubou um beijo de seus lábios, fazendo-o se calar, acalmando-o de imediato.

— Eles são meus, não se preocupe. — Hiro respondeu, sentindo sua própria ereção voltar à ativa. Era extremamente prazeroso ter Tadashi abaixo do seu corpo; mas ainda mais excitante ter finalmente algum tipo de controle — Eu os controlo com o neurotransmissor que está na minha cabeça. — complementou, dando um peteleco na tiara de metal, ajustando-a mais firmemente ao redor de seus cabelos. (3)

— Q-quando você fez isso!? — o primogênito indagou, deixando de lado um pouco o seu desespero e se esquecendo por alguns segundos do que estavam fazendo naquela cama enquanto seu lado nerd aflorava: Hiro construiu robôs capazes de tomar qualquer forma apenas com o poder da mente, e se existe alguma pessoa interessada em robótica que não se interessasse por isso, essa pessoa devia ser totalmente _louca_ — Como...!?

— Um mágico nunca revela seus truques. — Hiro respondeu, cruzando os braços de forma prepotente e sentando em cima da virilha de Tadashi, de propósito, fazendo-o se lembrar do quão excitado o corpo dos dois ainda estavam.

Tadashi queria tanto ouvir Hiro falar mais sobre a invenção, mas até mesmo seu “nerd interior” foi colocado de escanteio quando Hiro se friccionou contra ele daquela forma: agora o que ele queria era agarrar Hiro e puxá-lo para si, mas os malditos microbôs não deixavam!

— Eu estive pensando e... Uh... Bem... — Hiro recomeçou a falar, um pouco envergonhado, mas dessa vez não parecia ser por conta de sua nudez ou da posição em que se encontrava — Eu decidi que talvez não fosse tão ruim assim ir pra Nerdlândia.

Tadashi arregalou o olhar e parou de tentar se libertar, olhando para Hiro com tanta surpresa e descrença que o mais novo sentiu seu corpo todo esquentar de vergonha.

— E... Uh.... É necessário ganhar o aval do Professor Callaghan na feira de exposições da SFIT, né? E eu vi no seu mural que já vai ter outra em breve, então...

Tadashi podia não conseguir mover seus braços e pernas, mas conseguiu inclinar sua cabeça para cima e beijar Hiro, fazendo o garoto deitar sobre seu corpo e retribuir a carícia com paixão.

— Eu estou tão feliz! — Tadashi murmurou contra seus lábios dentre o beijo, desejando que estivesse com os braços soltos para abraçá-lo— Você vai estudar comigo!

— Isso se eu entrar, né?

— Olha o que você criou! É lógico que você vai entrar! — Tadashi exclamou, deixando sua cabeça descansar no travesseiro e olhando para Hiro com a mais pura devoção — Você _finalmente_ está usando essa cabeça brilhante pra algo útil. Estou orgulhoso!

Hiro fez um biquinho contrariado e o rubor nas bochechas e ponta das orelhas intensificaram; Tadashi sorriu, achando seu irmão ainda mais adorável do que de costume.

— Você vai me ver fazer “algo útil” agora mesmo, deixe estar. — Hiro respondeu, um pouco birrento por conta do “finalmente” que Tadashi dissera, mas logo abriu um sorriso de vitória. Tadashi estava imobilizado, afinal de contas: ele podia provocá-lo o tanto que quisesse, mas era Hiro quem estava no comando dessa vez.

Mais do que rapidamente, engatinhou para baixo e se viu de frente com o membro ainda excitado de Tadashi, sentindo água na boca por saber que mais nada o impediria de se deliciar com ele. A curiosidade era grande, ele nunca tinha feito algo assim, mas ele confiava plenamente em seus instintos. E ele queria, mais do que qualquer coisa, dar prazer ao seu irmão mais velho.

— Hiro, não precisa, é a nossa primeira vez. — o tom de voz de Tadashi estava incerto e preocupado — Não precisa fazer algo que você não quer só pra me agradar. Volte aqui pra cima e me dê um beijo.

— E quem disse que eu não quero? — Hiro sussurrou em resposta, sua voz soando mais grave por conta da excitação que sentia em ver o objeto dos seus desejos reprimidos à sua mercê.

Decidiu que já estava farto de conversa e tinha que ir para a ação logo, capturando a cabeça do membro de Tadashi com os lábios e dando uma chupada leve e experimental. Não era doce, mas o gosto estava longe de ser desagradável; e, além disso, a situação com um todo fazia Hiro ficar cada vez mais eufórico.

Foi assim que Hiro descobriu o quanto ele venerava realizar sexo oral, talvez até bem mais do que receber: ouvir a voz de Tadashi chamando seu nome de uma forma tão necessitada, sentir o membro dele pulsar em sua garganta e ter que intensificar a força dos microbôs para impedi-lo de erguer o quadril involuntariamente deu à Hiro uma sensação maravilhosa de poder. Ele amou, ele adorou, ele venerou ao máximo, arranhando a lateral das coxas de seu irmão enquanto relaxava a garganta e o envolvia por completo, gemendo de uma forma que provavelmente o deixaria envergonhado em outra ocasião. 

— HIRO! — Tadashi exclamou, encolhendo-se na cama e tentando se controlar para não chegar ao orgasmo; estava vergonhosamente perto disso acontecer, e ele não queria estragar a brincadeira deles tão cedo — Hi-iro, por favor! _Por favor!_ Para agora, eu não quero assim!

Depois de minutos de estimulação, respirações ofegantes, gemidos e intenso prazer, Hiro pareceu ouvir suas súplicas e finalizou o boquete, ainda lambendo a cabeça de seu membro enquanto o olhava com olhos pidões e recheados de falsa inocência para Tadashi.

— O que foi? — ele sussurrou sedutoramente, adorando a forma como Tadashi estremeceu com suas palavras, sorrindo as forma mais sacana que conseguia — Não fiz direito?

— Para de ser mimadinho e me solta. — o outro respondeu, tentando recobrar a compostura ao sentir sua voz falhar miseravelmente; Hiro estava deixando _louco_ agindo daquele jeito, mas quem disse que ele gostava de ser uma pessoa sã? — E amo a sua boca, mas eu preciso de você de outro jeito. E preciso agora.

— Ah Tadashi, eu também preciso. — Hiro suspirou, esticando a mão para pegar o esquecido óleo de massagem, espirrando uma quantia grande (e possivelmente desnecessária) no pênis de seu irmão, lubrificando-o com uma punheta rápida e precisa.

Tadashi se contorceu na cama, querendo loucamente se soltar e colocar Hiro na posição de antes para penetrá-lo, imaginando que seu irmãozinho ainda o torturaria por mais algum tempo ( enquanto ele queria ter o controle de novo, poxa vida!). No entanto, esqueceu-se que Hiro também estava tão impaciente quanto ele, e só se recordou disso ao sentir a movimentação na cama, abrir os olhos e ver que ele subia acima de seu quadril, guiando seu membro para a sua entrada e olhando para ele com o rosto recheado de desejo e os olhos semicerrados pela concentração e ansiedade.

— Cuidado. — ele murmurou entre sua respiração entrecortada; o caçula podia ser muito inconsequente às vezes, Tadashi _preferiria_ estar no comando para ir com calma e se certificar de que não iria machucá-lo, mas Hiro estragou os seus planos.

O adolescente teimoso girou os olhos, deixando uma risadinha sarcástica escapar de seus lábios perante a demonstração de preocupação de Tadashi.

_Existem coisas que nunca mudam..._

— Ai ai, esse _meu_ Nerd... Exagerado e preocupado, como sempre.

Por mais preocupado que Tadashi estivesse, e por mais que Hiro sempre o chamasse de “nerd” com a intenção de provocá-lo, não pode deixar de sentir seu coração pular uma batida ao ser chamado de “meu”.

— Hiro...

Ainda assim, antes que o primogênito pudesse reagir de qualquer forma, Hiro se moveu: ainda estava devidamente lubrificado e, como esperado, a preocupação de Tadashi foi desnecessária. O garoto não pareceu sentir dor, mas mesmo assim deu um gemido longo e sentiu suas pernas estremecerem quando o membro de Tadashi entrou totalmente em seu corpo, caindo sobre o peitoral de Tadashi e abraçando-o enquanto sentia sua respiração acelerar.

Eles se encaixavam ainda mais perfeitamente desta forma: Hiro nunca se sentiu tão bem com estimulação anal, nem com dedos, muito menos com seu vibrador. Poderia dar adeus para aquele objeto de plástico, ele nunca mais iria querer essa cópia mal feita agora que tinha um homem de verdade entre suas pernas; o único homem que ele realmente queria.

— Hiro...M-meu Deus... Hiro, Você está bem? — Tadashi questionou, sentindo dificuldade de sair do nirvana onde sua mente se encontrava e pensar para falar; independente da intensa luxúria que sentia naquele exato momento, ainda estava preocupado com seu irmão.

— ‘D-dashi... — Hiro ergueu a cabeça, olhando-o com a expressão mais obscena que Tadashi vira em sua vida e deixando-o totalmente sem fôlego — _Você_ é que é uma delícia!

Se Hiro sentia alguma vergonha ou insegurança até momento, tudo foi deixado de lado com a forma mais obscena do mundo que ele rebolou contra a virilha de Tadashi, jogando a cabeça para trás e levando uma de suas próprias mãos para a sua intimidade a fim de sentir cada vez mais prazer. Logo começou a subir e descer no colo de Tadashi e ouvir a voz de seu irmão tentar chamar sua atenção, mas imerso demais em seu próprio prazer para compreender o que ele falava.

Hiro abriu os olhos, fitando o rosto corado e suado de Tadashi, amando a forma como ele ainda lutava para se livrar dos microbôs e se contorcia de prazer cada vez que ele acelerava mais a velocidade de seu sobre e desce. Sentia-se poderoso, no comando, no topo do mundo!

Até o neurotransmissor ser arrancado de sua cabeça, os microbôs caírem de encontro ao chão e Tadashi o girar com toda a força na cama, colocando-o de barriga para baixo contra o lençol e penetrando-o enquanto segurava sua cabeça pelos cabelos, forçando-o a manter o rosto contra o travesseiro.

— MAS QUE CARALHOI!! — a voz do caçula soou abafada, mas a risada que Tadashi dera em resposta indicava que ele ouviu perfeitamente bem o seu berro.

— Estou me sentindo melhor, Baymax.

Hiro sentiu seu sangue gelar.

_Baymax?_

Tentou virar o rosto verificar se realmente havia ativado Baymax, porém Tadashi o segurou com força pelos cabelos, o impedindo de olhar para o outro lado do quarto. O barulho característico de Baymax desinflando o fez ter a certeza: sim, o robô acabava de presenciar tudo, e Hiro estava imerso demais em seu prazer para perceber isso até então.

— Eu não acredito! — Hiro reclamou, tentando escapar de Tadashi, mas recebendo uma penetração forte que o fez ficar com as pernas bambas e gemer de prazer ( _Maldita luxuria! Tadashi merece xingamentos, e não gemidos!_ ) — V-você é um idiota!!

— Você não é o único que tem robôs pra te ajudar, irmãozinho. — Tadashi sibilou em seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha e respirando de forma ofegante, deixando Hiro ainda mais descontrolado de prazer e raiva — A culpa foi sua, foi você que gemeu tanto que ativou o Baymax. Mas não se preocupe, ele é um robô, e eu vou restaurar o ponto de segurança dele pra noite anterior, assim ele esquece que...

— TADASHI, PARA DE SER NERD!

Tadashi novamente girou Hiro na cama, desta vez colocando-o de barriga para cima e o forçando a dobrar os joelhos e abrir as pernas, deliciando-se com a flexibilidade impressionante do garoto, fitando seu corpo com tanta intensidade que o adolescente sentiu sua entrada se contorcer de prazer e expectativa. Depois deu um sorriso sacana para a expressão mista de irritação e vergonha de Hiro ao penetrá-lo mais uma vez, fazendo-o se esquecer prontamente do motivo de sua irritação.

— Até parece que eu deixaria o Baymax guardar na memória essa delícia maravilhosa que você se torna quando tá dando pra mim. — Tadashi rosnou contra os lábios de Hiro, ganhando uma mordida obscena que serviu como combustível para que ele iniciasse o vai e vem, desta vez em seu comando. 

— Ahh... ‘Dashi, isso!! Assim, continua assim!! — a voz de Hiro soou tão aguda e sem fôlego que ele mal reconheceu o seu descontrole, mas não se importou. Tadashi encontrou seu ponto G, e a penetração que já estava indescritivelmente prazerosa triplicou de intensidade.

Mas, apenas para contrariar, Tadashi cessou totalmente sua movimentação naquele momento, olhando para Hiro de uma maneira provocativa e levemente sádica. Hiro, furioso, tentou sair debaixo do maior para alcançar o neurotransmissor novamente e retomar o controle: o Hamada mais velho o estava no clima pra provocações, e o mais novo estava excitado demais pra aguentar esse tipo de coisa naquele momento.

Mesmo assim, seus esforços foram em vão: Tadashi o prendia firmemente, empurrando suas pernas contra a cama com o peso de seu próprio corpo, agarrando os braços do garoto de uma forma que o impossibilitava de se libertar.

— Me solte. — Hiro rosnou, estreitando o olhar.

— O que foi? — a voz do primogênito soou risonha demais, ele adorava provocar seu irmãozinho as vezes ( _Hiro fica ainda mais lindo com toda essa rebeldia!_ ) — Por que está revoltado? Só porque eu não preciso recorrer a robôs para conseguir prender você?

Hiro sentiu até a ponta de suas orelhas esquentarem de raiva, irritado por Tadashi ainda ser mais forte do que ele, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Geralmente a força deles equiparava nos dias atuais, mas Tadashi claramente tinha uma vantagem naquele momento, talvez pela posição em que se encontravam (ou talvez porque Tadashi tinha uma natureza dominadora por trás de toda aquela figura de bom moço e Hiro sempre soube que isso se afloraria num momento sexual; “Kyle” era a prova disso).

Ele abriu a boca para discutir, mas naquele momento Tadashi se retirou por completo do corpo dele e o penetrou novamente, com força e vigor; tudo que escapuliu dos lábios de Hiro foi um grunhido de luxúria, fúria e surpresa, e ele fechou os olhos com força, tentando se manter no planeta Terra.

— É isso que você quer? — Tadashi rosnou contra os lábios de Hiro, acertando de forma precisa a próstata do garoto, mordendo o lábio para tentar se controlar quando seu irmãozinho pulsava ao redor de seu membro com força — Você quer que eu faça você gozar só com estimulação nesse seu cuzinho lindo que agora é minha propriedade, Hiro?

— Oh porra... — Hiro suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás e recebendo um chupão forte em seu pescoço, daqueles que foram deixados justamente para marcar território.

Não existia nada que deixava Hiro mais excitado do que ser desejado daquela forma, principalmente quando era desejado por quem ele queria atenção diária e constante.

— Sua propriedade... — não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação luxuriosa dita entre um sibilo de prazer.

— Isso... — Tadashi murmurou, passando o polegar na marca avermelhada do pescoço de Hiro, enquanto fitava o garoto ofegante com olhares estreitos e predadores — Você. É. _Meu!_

— Eu sempre fui. — Hiro respondeu, agarrando Tadashi e o arranhando da altura dos ombros até o fim das costas, arrancando dele um ruído gutural de prazer, quase animalesco — Mas você também é meu, e eu também tenho o direito de deixar minha marca.

— Por que diabos eu não decidi te beijar antes, hein? — Tadashi respondeu, intensificando as suas investidas, inclinando-se para morder o lábio inferior de Hiro antes de sussurrar com a voz rouca em seus lábios úmidos — Sua boca é de outro mundo, Hiro. Na próxima eu quero que você me deixe terminar bem aqui.

Tadashi passou o polegar sobre os lábios de Hiro, e ele o capturou entre a língua e os dentes sem grandes cerimonias, chupando-o e mordiscando-o de forma provocativa.

— Será que você é do tipo que cospe ou engole?

Hiro deu um sorriso de canto, aproveitando o momento para chupar forte no dedo de Tadashi antes de deixá-lo escapulir de seus lábios, passando a língua no lábio superior de forma obscena na sequência.

— Você ainda pergunta? — sua voz soou promissora. Tadashi quase se arrependeu de não ter deixado Hiro terminar o boquete antes.

 _Oportunidades não vão faltar._ — Ele pensou, agarrando a cintura do garoto com uma mão, os cabelos dele com a outra, e curvando todo o seu corpo para cima de Hiro enquanto recomeçava a movimentação, arrancando toda a prepotência do adolescente já na primeira investida.

— Que bom que você é desses Hiro, porque eu não vou me sentir satisfeito até te marcar por dentro também. — Ele murmurou enquanto o garoto praticamente choramingava em êxtase se contraia ao redor de seu corpo, indicando que iria chegar ao ápice em pouco tempo — Mas agora eu quero te marcar por fora!

Mais palavras sacanas foram ditas, mas ambos já estavam se segurando por muito tempo, e estavam próximos demais do orgasmo para prolongar ainda mais o sexo; era uma questão de poucos minutos no máximo. Hiro arranhava as costas de Tadashi sem parar e gemia de uma forma que deixariam qualquer diretor de filme pornô incitado à gravá-los para usar em suas produções, e Tadashi rosnava sacanagens atrás de sacanagens em seu ouvido, intensificando e variando o nível da penetração, se segurando para não gozar antes de seu irmãozinho.

_Eu... eu não consigo mais!_

Com a mão trêmula, Tadashi soltou a cintura de Hiro e tentou levá-la até o pênis dele, a fim de estimulá-lo para que eles terminassem juntos. Para a sua surpresa, Hiro agarrou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos de uma forma que seria até mesmo afetuosa, se ele não estivesse colocando tanta força no aperto.

Hiro o impediu essa estimulação, e Tadashi até abriu a boca para protestar, mas seu irmão foi mais rápido do que ele:

— ‘Dashi... E-eu... E-eu vou...!!

— Sem receber estimulação na frente? — o primogênito indagou, um pouco surpreso, segurando o queixo do garoto perdido em volúpia e olhando fundo em seus olhos sem foco. Hiro às vezes mencionava nas conversas de Skype que gozava só com penetração, mas Tadashi sempre achou que era mentira dele — Você realmente nasceu pra dar pra mim. Vai em frente, goza gostoso, porque hoje eu quero ver você coberto de porra, maninho.

Hiro parou subitamente de respirar, arqueando suas costas e sentindo o ápice do prazer carnal tomar conta e seu corpo e naturalmente apertou mais forte ao redor do membro de Tadashi, o qual soltou um grunhido de prazer que fez Hiro pensar que ele também chegaria ao orgasmo; mas o mais velho se segurou, olhando sua expressão lasciva praticamente hipnotizado, esperando que ele saísse do nirvana e guardando cada choramingar do menor na sua memória.

Quando Hiro finalmente sentiu sua euforia diminuir, Tadashi saiu de dentro de seu corpo e chegou ao orgasmo em cima de seu corpo, _literalmente_ , o lambuzando ainda mais com seu esperma e espalhando a substância branca e perolada em sua barriga, não se importando nem um pouco com a sujeira que fazia.

— _Meu!_ — ele rosnou, sem folego, e Hiro não sabia mais se seu coração batia daquela forma descompassada e surreal pelo orgasmo estonteante que acabou de sentir, ou pela demonstração mais animalesca de possessividade que já vira Tadashi fazer.

_Eu não achei que fosse possível ficar mais apaixonado ainda. Eu estava errado._

— Caralho, ‘Dashi... — Hiro sussurrou tentando recobrar o folego, sentindo todo seu corpo formigar, exausto demais para se mover e empurrar Tadashi de cima dele, mas desviando seu olhar para baixo e vendo a bagunça que os dois acabaram de fazer em sua barriga; em vez de sentir vergonha, Hiro só pôde pensar na palavra “desperdício”, levando seu indicador até o umbigo e olhando coletando um pouco da substância — Quem diria que o meu nerd certinho faria uma bagunça dessas. — ele disse, mostrando o dedo sujo para Tadashi, tentando provocá-lo.

Contudo, Tadashi não pareceu encabulado pelo que fizera, e nada disse por alguns segundos, olhando para o mais novo como se tivesse recebido um presente divino em sua cama. Hiro se sentiu um pouco envergonhado pela intensidade do olhar evidentemente apaixonado que recebia, mas não desviou o olhar.

— Seu nerd? — a voz de Tadashi soou rouca, cansada, mas evidentemente satisfeita.

Hiro sorriu abertamente.

— _Meu_ nerd.

Tadashi resolveu naquele momento que o daria um ataque de beijos, mordiscando e beijando todas as partes de seu corpo enquanto o outro se debatia e tentava escapar dele entre risadas eufóricas. Depois de alguns segundos de brincadeirinhas, Hiro deixou um ruído que se assemelhava muito a uma expressão de dor e os dois pararam subitamente de brincar, temendo que seu gemido ativasse Baymax. Quando nada aconteceu, Tadashi riu sonoramente entrelaçando suas pernas e braços ao redor do corpo menor, imobilizando-o sem grandes problemas.

— Gemido de dor não serve, tem que ser a palavra “a... — mas ai Hiro o interrompeu, cobrindo sua boca com uma mão de forma urgente.

— Shii!! Não ativa ele! — Tadashi gargalhou de forma abafada debaixo da sua mão — É sério!

Tadashi se soltou sem dificuldade, ainda rindo por alguns instantes antes de se recompor.

— Não era você que tinha ciúmes do Baymax? Assim você mostra pra ele que você é meu.

— Eu não sou doido que nem você, Tadashi. — o mais novo girou os olhos, ainda tentando digerir o fato de seu irmão ter ciúmes do seu próprio _alter ego._

Não teve muito tempo para pensar, porque logo recebeu um beijo demorado, recheado de paixão e felicidade, deixando mais do que claro o quão feliz Tadashi estava naquele momento.

— Eu te amo tanto... — Tadashi murmurou dentre o beijo, massageando o corpo do menor com mãos ágeis e leves, bem mais carinhoso e diferente do toque mais ousado do sexo que acabaram de fazer.

— Awww o meu nerd quer fazer amor! — Hiro comentou com uma risadinha, ganhando um tapa firme em sua nádega esquerda em resposta — TADASHI!!

Foi a vez de Tadashi rir, massageando o traseiro avermelhado do garoto como um pedido de perdão e beijando com selinhos estalados o beicinho contrariado que ele fazia, até ele se render e retribuir o gesto.

— Você é rebelde demais pra fazer amor, Hiro. E você me tira demais do sério pra que e consiga ficar todo derretido contigo nessas horas. — ele sussurrou, dando um peteleco suave no nariz arrebitado do mais jovem, e recomeçando sua massagem suave em seguida — Mas não se preocupe, eu sei dar carinho em outros momentos também.

Hiro praticamente ronronou com a devoção das mãos de Tadashi massageando todo o seu corpo, trocou vários olhares carinhosos com Tadashi, se perdendo na intensidade de orgulho, paixão e amor que recebia daqueles bondosos olhos castanhos do mais velho.

— SFIT vai ser pequena demais para nós dois. — Tadashi brincou, ainda não acreditando na boa notícia — Os alunos vão _delirar_ quando virem os microbôs. 

— Obrigado por não ter desistido de mim. — Hiro disse, sua voz um pouco falha; detestava falar sobre emoções, nunca era bom nesse tipo de conversa — Eu... Eu te amo muito, ‘Dashi. Eu devo toda a minha vida a você e...

Tadashi o interrompeu com um beijo suave e um piscar de olhos demorado e cheio de ternura.

— Você é a minha vida, Hiro. — ele declarou, sorrindo de maneira suave e dando um beijinho breve na ponta do nariz do adolescente.

Hiro gostou da demonstração de afeto, mas a maneira como Tadashi o tratava com tanto carinho o fazia temer pelo futuro: Tadashi sempre foi o bobalhão carinhoso e sentimental, será que aquele descontrole no sexo foi apenas algo de momento? Não que Hiro não gostasse da perspectiva de algo mais suave, mas... poxa... ele era um adolescente hormonal, ele queria uma boa dose semanal de sexo selvagem a partir de agora!

Deixando suas preocupações superficiais de lado, Hiro resolveu aproveitar o carinho (seu corpo dolorido agradeceu por isso, com toda certeza), o qual perdurou por alguns minutos, entre momentos de silêncio confortável e palavras doces de promessas de amor eterno.

— Então... — Tadashi pigarreou, dando um sorriso de canto de boca e quebrando totalmente a áurea melosa de antes — Agora que nós já decidimos que somos um do outro, você vai jogar aquele vibrador fora, né?

Hiro, que até aquele momento fazia um cafune carinhoso nos cabelos curtos de Tadashi, retraiu sua mão e o fitou com total descrença.

— Seu ciúmes é tão irracional assim?? — ele perguntou, não decidindo se achava engraçada ou assustadora essa perspectiva.

— Bom, eu já sou racional em todo o restante da minha vida, em alguma coisa eu tinha que não ser.

Tadashi deu uma piscadinha, indicando que estava brincando.

— Inacreditável... — Hiro respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso besta de Tadashi.

_Mas é aquilo que sempre dizem: toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade..._

Não que ele fizesse questão de ter vibradores, ele estava crente de que nunca mais algo assim substituiria a sensação de ter Tadashi dentro do corpo dele. Mas agora ele já sabia como poderia irritar seu irmão até que ele demonstrasse toda sua possessividade de novo durante o sexo: quem sabe o próximo projeto de robótica dele não poderia ser um pouquinho diferente, não é mesmo?

Hiro sabia que iria provocar Tadashi agora que sabia desse imenso ciúme que ele tinha, não precisava nem pensar muito para chegar a essa conclusão. Afinal, sempre foi assim: Hiro se metia em confusão de propósito para Tadashi prestar atenção nele, então agora era só fabricar um grande estoque de sex toys para seu irmão lhe dar um tipo de atenção muito mais prazerosa e carnal.

— O que você está confabulando, cabeção? — Tadashi questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelhas, não gostando nem um pouco da expressão sapeca que Hiro fazia enquanto pensava em seus “planos”.

Hiro sorriu um sorriso falso de inocência, murmurando um “nada não” enquanto deixava sua mente criar os cenários perfeitos para atiçar seu irmão ciumento no futuro. Não havia como negar: a natureza rebelde de Hiro Hamada não via a hora de pôr seus planos em prática. A recompensa certamente seria das boas!

 

_**FIM.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Nas fichas oficiais dos personagens (as que foram publicadas em um dos diversos livros de BH6 que saíram depois do filme) está descrito que jujuba é a comida favorita do Hiro. Ele come um pacotinho de jujuba no filme mesmo, mas é só uma vez, só que como apareceu nessa ficha essa informação, o fandom explora bastante isso. Eu que não vou remar contra a maré hahahaha acho até bonitinho.  
> (2) Eu resolvi fazer uma nota sobre os microbôs para aqueles leitores que não leram o mangá nem viram o filme (no HQ não existe os microbôs). Assim como o Robô Baymax é a invenção mais importante do Tadashi, os microbôs são a invenção mais importante do Hiro, e é por conta dos microbôs que surge o enredo principal tanto do mangá quanto do filme. Eles são como na descrição que eu fiz na fanfic, tomam qualquer forma com o poder do neurotransmissor, são extremamente fortes e praticamente indestrutíveis.  
> Eu encontrei uma foto na internet de cópia dos microbôs em forma de pulseiras, e foi dessa forma que eu os imaginei envolvendo os braços e pernas do Tadashi. Apenas pra ajudar a imaginação de vocês: www.goo.gl/yEhqbR  
> (3) O neurotransmissor parece uma tiara mesmo hahaha! Também fiz essa nota para aqueles que caíram de paraquedas na fanfic mas não são do fandom. O neurotransmissor é assim: www.goo.gl/Pfkbbx
> 
> N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do final da fanfic! Por favor digam suas opiniões, no capítulo passado a participação caiu drasticamente no Nyah e FFNET, e eu fiquei bastante triste com isso. Capítulo final de fanfic geralmente tem poucos comentários (o que é algo que eu realmente não compreendo), mas eu espero que vocês se manifestem, nem que seja para fazer críticas. A opinião de vocês vale tudo no mundo para mim.  
> Beijos, e até a próxima. =)  
> S2
> 
> Links relevantes:  
> Página do Facebook: www.facebook.com/pcspuzumaki  
> Tag de atualizações do tumblr: www.uchihalicius.tumblr.com/tagged/atualizacaofics
> 
> Aviso sobre Plágio: Plágio é crime (artigo 184 do Código Penal) e quem plagiar qualquer fanfic minha, seja totalmente, parcialmente, ou seguindo os mesmos acontecimentos e apenas escrevendo com outras palavras (plágio conceitual) será denunciado e processado judicialmente. Eu sou advogada, sei meus direitos e não vou hesitar em buscá-los, pois pra mim vai ser só mais um processo pra levar a diante, enquanto para você será uma imensa dor de cabeça. Tenha em mente o que te aguardará caso você decida plagiar algo meu, e tenha certeza do seguinte: se eu ou algum leitor meu encontrar o seu plágio de fanfics de minha autoria, eu não terei piedade. Quem não teve respeito com minhas obras não merece minha consideração e meu perdão.

**Author's Note:**

> Links relevantes:  
> Página do Facebook:  
> www.facebook.com/pcspuzumaki 
> 
> Tag de atualizações do tumblr:  
> www.uchihalicius.tumblr.com/tagged/atualizacaofics
> 
> Aviso sobre Plágio: Plágio é crime (artigo 184 do Código Penal) e quem plagiar qualquer fanfic minha, seja totalmente, parcialmente, ou seguindo os mesmos acontecimentos e apenas escrevendo com outras palavras (plágio conceitual) será denunciado e processado judicialmente. Eu sou advogada, sei meus direitos e não vou hesitar em buscá-los, pois pra mim vai ser só mais um processo pra levar a diante, enquanto para você será uma imensa dor de cabeça. Tenha em mente o que te aguardará caso você decida plagiar algo meu, e tenha certeza do seguinte: se eu ou algum leitor meu encontrar o seu plágio de fanfics de minha autoria, eu não terei piedade. Quem não teve respeito com minhas obras não merece minha consideração e meu perdão.


End file.
